


Savior

by PhantomOfLightandDarkness, Romhack0101



Series: Apocalyptic Savior [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe - Akira Kurusu has a Palace, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, New Game Plus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Bad End, Role Reversal, Sort Of, Suspense, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfLightandDarkness/pseuds/PhantomOfLightandDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: He did not expect to wake up to this. Not at all.





	1. No Memories

**Author's Note:**

> OoC/AU
> 
> I apologize if anyone is OoC, this is our first P5 fic after all.
> 
> We hope you enjoy. ^^

_He was alone_.

 _Or, so he thought_.

 _He watched as the city fell apart, and he couldn't help but smile upon mention of the Phantom Thieves_.

 _Those cops deserved it, after all_.

 _For what they did to him_.

\----------

He had woken up upon flinching in pain. His eyes fluttered, as he sat up. He sees he's awake, and looked around the room he was in. At first, he didn't recognize the realm, and thought he had woken up in a cell. He looked across from him, only to see someone else here. Although, he didn't recognize the girl at first. He only saw dark hair, and that's it. He grunted, which caught his apparent neighbors’ attention.

“... Akechi-kun?”

At first, he didn't realize she was talking to him. At least, until he looked up to see dark eyes, staring at him. He gestured to himself. Confused.

“... I-Is that my name?” He tested his voice, “I apologize.”

“I-Is that _really_ you?” She narrowed her eyes, “And are you _really_ pulling the amnesia crap?”

“I-I apologize.” He looked down, rubbing his arm, “I really don't know who I am.”

“Is that so?” She gestured towards herself, “What about my name?”

He looked up again to take a good look at the girl in the cell across from him. He stood up to squeeze his head through the bars to get a better look.

White dress blouse. Black belt. She seems comfortable in the current outfit she was in. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He sees the colors clearly on her hair and eyes. Dark brown, and dark crimson eyes. Staring down, coldly towards ‘ _Akechi_ ,’ as he tries to figure out who this girl was.

“You _do_ look familiar.” He sadly looked down, “This feels familiar, like we've _met_ before.”

“So, you recognize me, but can't place a name?” She sighed as she tucked her short hair behind her ear, “If you _really_ don't remember me, then this is awkward. It's probably best that you don't remember what happened between us.”

“W-Were we dating at some point?”

“What?” She frowned, “ _Hell no_ , of course not.”

“You mention a _past_ between us.” He rubbed his chin, “I’m just curious. Can I at least get the gist of the relationship?”

The girl stared, before sighing. Her brows relaxed, seeming too stressed to even _argue_.

“You and my sis were partners.” She sadly said, “Partners, as in co-workers. Let's just say we both disliked you, and end it at that. The only reason we tolerated you was because of the situation of being co-workers, and that's it.”

“I-I see.” ‘ _Akechi_ ’ murmured, before rubbing his chin. He pulled his head back from the bars, “Mind if I ask what kind of work we did? Surely I can deduce that were both teenagers, so it must've been small, right? Is it a little sister? Big sister? Mentor?”

“ _Deduce_?” She glared at him through the bars, “Tch, no. You were a detective. She was a prosecutor. You use to work together to solve crimes… You're… Already sounding like a detective… Despite…”

‘ _Akechi_ ’ stared. He wasn't gonna pry into what happened between them, but he was mildly curious. He tucked it away in his mind for a while. He sat back down, and laid down.

Silence.

“My name is Makoto Niijima.” The girl introduced herself, “You use to be a part of our team.”

“Team?”

“Of course.” Makoto politely smiled, “You use to be a friend of… Another friend. You mentioned being the opposite of us at some point. It's not true. Really, you're the same as us. I guess this would be a refresher for you, Akechi-kun. Something that's _truly_ needed. For us, and you.”

‘ _Akechi_ ’ closed his eyes. He supposed that is true. If something bad _did_ happen, then this might be the refresher that he needs. He sighed as he messed with his gloves. He realized he had gloves, and decided to check out his attire while he was here. He sees that he's wearing a tan coat. Underneath was a white button up shirt. He plucked his hair.

Light brown hair. He felt like a mess at this point and just took off his gloves. He sighed. He wasn't so sure how he felt at the moment. At first, it was nothing. Now, he just felt sad. He decided to speak up.

“Why are we here?” He asked, sitting up, “Did we do something bad? B-Besides what happened between us, or is this related?”

Makoto stared at the walls, before shaking her head.

“I really don't know anymore.” She sighed, sadly looking down, “I've just been worried about a friend here. He hasn't showed up, and lately I've been hearing his voice. This might be weird, but as far as I know, this might just be the safest place.”

“Yet, I don't think it'd be the right choice to stay here, if we've…” He pauses, “... Y-You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Makoto sadly smiled at Akechi. She shook her head.

“I don't know.” She sighed, “I suppose you're right. Though, knowing what were up against probably doesn't help the situation. A literal _god_. Among our former leader… I hope he's alright still. I'm worried he might be hurt. In danger, anything, really.”

“Your leader, huh?” Akechi hummed, before sighing, “I'm here if need be, Niijima-san. Just say the word, and I'll listen.”

Makoto stared at him for a while, before nodding. Eventually, she closed her eyes. As she thought about some things, before smiling.

“Ya know, we _have_ been relying on our leader too much, haven't we?” She said, chuckling lightly, “I guess that's one major difference. I'm usually the one that people lean on. Although, lately, we've been relying on our leader. I guess if we want to make sure he's safe, we gotta rescue him, and defeat the _god of control_.”

She seems to be pep-talking herself up for something. Although what happened next wasn't something he was expecting.

 _Her bars disappeared, and she was wearing a different outfit_.

Akechi watched in awe, as she casually walked out of her cell, and she looked back at him with the same dark eyes. He wasn't so sure what to say at the moment, before he turned around to sit on the bed. Speechless to speak up.

“I guess you break free once you accept yourself.” She looked at her iron knuckles, “I get the feeling you'll take a while, so I'll get my friends, and we'll all talk to you.”

With that, he was left alone. Leaving Akechi alone with his thoughts. He watched as she walked away, and thought about what was said so far.

So, he knows that they had a past relationship, but didn't exactly know what happened. The past relationship wasn't good either, in fact it went so far as to say that it was _better_ that he forgot about it than remember what happened. He wasn't so sure. For now, he just thought about what he could _do_ in the meantime. If it's _that bad_ , he doesn't _want_ to remember. Although, if it's _that bad_ , he can't help but be _curious_ about those events. After a while, for what felt like forever, Makoto came back, before pointing at his cell.

Some other people came by, and suddenly, they all seemed _shocked_.

“G-Goro Akechi!?” One blond yelled, “The hell are _you_ doin’ here!?”

“I’m afraid I do not know that.”

“He seemed to have lost his memories.” Makoto explained, “He woke up next to me, and suddenly, he started asking me some strange questions. Like who he was, and what my relationship was with him.”

“For real!?” The same blond cried, “Then, this is serious!”

“I actually think it's a good thing.” Makoto said, as her friends looked at each other with confused looks. Makoto sadly smiled, “Considering what happened the last time we saw him, it's best he doesn't remember.”

They all looked at each other with concerned looks otherwise, before the other blond spoke up.

“How do you know he's lying?” She asked, suspicious, “He should know, he was a lying detective before. We should know, he betrayed our leader.”

“He seems genuine.” Makoto replied, before frowning, “Otherwise, last time, he seemed to have regret what he has done anyways. If he goes back to his old ways, I'm sure we could handle him on our own. Without our leader's help.”

They looked at each other again, before reluctantly agreeing to Makoto’s plan. So, they don't _fully_ trust him, but he supposed that is alright. After all, he supposedly ‘ _betrayed_ ’ them in the past, and he apparently _regretted it_? That sounded good, he supposed. Although that doesn't add up to _what he did if_ they are _still_ cautious of him, despite all that. So, he wasn't fully convinced himself about if he could _trust himself_ either, if that's the case.

“So, do you think you can believe in yourself?” Makoto asked, “If not, we can go without you. Although something tells us we _can't leave_ , unless we let you out, and join us in the fight. What would you do, once we get out of here? Will you go on with life, or would you join us, and not get in our way?”

 _That sounds familiar_. ‘ _Will you join us_? _Will you get in our way_?’

Akechi remained silent as his halted his thoughts on that familiarity. Did he have that choice before? Either way, he decided it was best to decide at that moment in time.

“ _I’ll join you_.” He answers, frowning, “I want to know more. I am aware that I don't need to know everything, but I can't help be curious. Whatever I did, I want to make it up to you anyways. Wither it be joining you, or get out of your way then I do not mind. Please, believe me, when I say this. I know I don't have proof, but I _can try_. I promise. Please take my word.”

Silence.

“Well, we need an extra hand.” The male blond grinned, “When we fought, I have to admit: you seemed so cool with the powers you've _had_ back then! You're stronger than all of us combined! We only beat you, because we're a team.”

“I agree.” A light-haired fluffy brunette spoke, “We need someone like _you_ to help us with this battle. I still can't forgive you, for what you've done, but I can still accept you, as a teammate.”

“Fascinating!” A blue-haired boy spoke, clearly in awe, “You clearly had such a _wonderful_ display of posture. Clearly I accept as well!”

“Well, it looks like it's unanimous.”

“Almost.”

They looked at a long-haired orange-haired girl. Her goggles hid her eyes, but he can tell she seemed uncomfortable.

“Even though he's in his normal attire, I can usually see what his power levels are.” She says, walking up to the cell, and peeked in, “When you get out here, can you try and summon your Persona?”

 _Persona_?

He decided to just do what she says. He closed his eyes to see if he can accept himself to get out. See if he can _feel free_. With _this many_ people accepting him, despite his past, he feels like _he can accept himself_ too. After all, he isn't alone anymore, and he can finally see if he can find himself again.

 _Anymore_?

Suddenly the bars vanished, like he suspected, and he walked out.

 _Still_ in his normal attire.

More silence.

“Just as I thought.” The long-haired girl said, staring at him, “His powers are _gone_.”

“ _WHAT_!?”

Akechi stood, confused about all this.

“W-What is going on, here!? _What powers are you talking about_!?”

**To be continued…**


	2. Game Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met _Yaldabaoth_ , and now they're gonna listen to the new game's rules, and now all there is left is to start it.
> 
> After all, it sounds easy, right?
> 
>  _Right_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - We had fun this chapter.
> 
> We hope you do, too.
> 
>  _Enjoy_! ^^

_He's home at least, and managed to change his parents hearts_.

 _Although he knows this will risk them only caring about him, and nothing else_.

 _That is fine_.

 _As long as his parents learn to not send him away again, he'll do fine_.

\----------

“So, let me get this straight: we all have powers.”

They nod.

“Your leader and I had multiple?”

They nod again.

“Why are _we_ the only exceptions?”

“We don't know.” Skull, the blonde from earlier spoke, “You guys just do. We aren't all knowing, unlike Joker.”

“So, he has the answers?”

They were silent for a moment.

“Actually… We wouldn't know.”

“What…?” Akechi frowned, “You trusted him, and even call yourself friends, but you don't know if _he_ knew anything?”

“He rarely opened up.” Noir spoke, seeming sad, “We just trusted him, and he seemed trustworthy. He helped us with _our_ problems. So, all we knew was that he was headstrong, and quiet. He was trustworthy from our perspective.”

Akechi stared, only to rub his head.

“Friendship is a two-way street.” He murmured, “How can you guys be _so dense_?”

“Hey, he seemed fine with that kind of relationship!” Skull cried, growling, “Don't just blame _us_ for him not opening up!”

“Look, I just woke up with amnesia, and even _I know_ it's a two-way deal.” Akechi crossing his arms, “Do you know anything about him?”

“He's nice…”

“Nice isn't a personality.”

“He helped us with our problems…”

“Nice isn't a personality, but he was probably being nice.”

“We know he was sued from you--”

They cut off Skull’s words. Fox immediately covered his mouth as the others shushed him. Akechi rose an eyebrow. _What was he gonna say_?

“He was sued by a horrible man.” Queen, or Makoto spoke up, “That's how we met him, we just know he's from another city or town.”

“Is that it? You just know one event, his _one_ backstory.” Akechi spoke, raising an eyebrow, “Your backstory on how you all met him. That's all. Do you know his parents? Any relatives? Any other friends he had?”

“We know of his parents?” Oracle spoke, fixing her huge goggles, “Or, I know of it anyways.”

“H-How!?” Skull yelled, “ _He_ didn't even tell us that!”

“I have listening devices all over Leblanc. Duh.” Oracle grinned mischievously, “Remember? They were active when he first came in.”

“So, he didn't tell you _directly_.” Akechi spoke, began shaking his head, “You guys. Did you do anything for him?”

“Of course - loads of times!” Skull spoke again, grinning, “Usually it's payback for what he has helped us with, but we do a lot of things from him!”

“Outside of the ‘ _Phantom Thieves_ ’?”

“Oh, uhm.”

“We help him study. We hang out together. We even helped him escape from prison, per se.” Queen responded, simply, “We do a lot him things for him. He's just that reliable.”

Akechi sighed. He supposed that's alright.

“I apologize.” He says, after a while, “For apparently betraying you, and doubting your friendship. Just, from the sounds of it, it seems entirely one-sided. Hence, why he's in the position he's in right now.”

Silence.

“He's… Not like that, is he?”

“We've helped him plenty.” They murmured, “He's thankful, isn't he? Isn't he?”

“No way, he's like that.”

“He's a good guy…”

“Guys?” Akechi asked, curious, “Guy, don't doubt him.”

“... But you _do_ bring up good points.” Panther said, raising an eyebrow, “ _I’m_ not even sure about what happened.”

“I'm sure he could've saved us by now.”

“Right?”

“Do you think he doesn't know we're here?”

“Maybe he's _gone_.”

“Don't be ridiculous, he's a tough guy.”

“You sure about that? He's human, isn't he?”

“Guys.” Akechi frowned, hearing all this, “Please, you guys aren't being good examples right now.”

“Why?” Panther asked, “We're just concerned?”

“... By doubting him?”

They remained silent at that, before Queen spoke up.

“I did admit to leaning on him too.” Queen sighed, seeming defeated, “But he's right. We aren't being good examples of friends right now.”

“Let's just get to investigating, and figure out what __happened, alright?” Akechi frowned, “I can't believe an apparently ‘ _untrustworthy_ ’ detective have to tell you guys this.”

“Not _our fault_!” Skull retorted, growling, “ _You_ were the one that betrayed us in the end.”

“I was a different person.” Akechi huffed, “If I truly felt bad like Queen said, then I already had a chance at redemption, then why was I left here? Was I left behind?”

They all looked down. Silent.

“Let's leave that be.” Queen said. “Let's all agree to disagree. Not all friendships is perfect.”

They agreed, and Akechi took note of that strange behavior. _Why did they go silent after that_?

“Hey, let's look around.” Queen continued, “Oracle, can you scan the area?”

“Leave it to me!”

With that, she pressed her hand against her helmet, only to hum. She beckoned for the others to follow.

“I see no openings.” She says, “It's a fairly small area too, so we could've been stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

“So, we're stuck in this realm?”

“Not really.” Oracle spoke, as she led them to a narrow hallway, “As far as I know, there seems to be a small bit of energy towards the center map up ahead. It _might_ be a way out, but I can't guarantee it. Changes are low, like one percent.”

“Don't put it in numbers.” Skull sighed, “We're stuck here and we're gonna starve to death, or worse.”

“We're at least together.” Noir spoke, smiling, “And we have a memory of Joker, so that's good, right?”

“Don't do that.” Skull sighed, “I'd rather someone kill me than die a horrible death with the only memory of our leader.”

“Shush!” Oueen shushed, frowning, “Let's remember that's a _small_. We can make it. You just gotta be positive.”

“Uhg, and _what are the chances we're gonna get that_?”

“Shut up!” Panther cried, playfully smacking him, “Let's just _try_!”

“Uhg, fine.”

They were silent the rest of the way. Akechi kept silent as the conversation went on. He was curious on what he did, and he wanted to know _how_ he betrayed them. That would imply that they were friends before. Right? So, then, what did he do? How did he not stick with them? Either way, he'll have to gain back their trust, one way or another. Maybe he can help get their leader back.

Silence.

They eventually arrive at a circular room, surrounded by cells. Although, there was no one there, Oracle kept a grin on her face.

“In the center, there is a strange power level I can sense.” She scanned the room, and turned to a certain cell. The cell they came out of. “I can also sense Joker’s power level, but unfortunately, he seems to be not present at the moment. Meaning, he must come here often.”

“ _ **You are correct**_.”

They all turned to a floating man in the center of the room. Suddenly, they're in a fighting stance. Akechi remained silent.

 _He had seen that man before_.

“ _ **Welcome to my velvet room**_.” The man said, chuckling, “ _ **Here is where you'll be staying, unless you make a deal with me, Phantom Thieves**_.”

“ _Never_!” Skull cried, “Not with a creepy looking man like you!”

The man chuckled, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, they see a vision.

 _Suddenly, they see a familiar looking boy with black hair, and grey eyes_. _He seemed to be enjoying himself with his parents_. _Although, after a while, they realize that he wasn't all that happy_. _He misses his friends_. _He misses Sojiro, and he misses LeBlanc_. _He seems to be in between content and anxious at the same time_. _He wonders how his friends are doing, and he just puts on a mask when need be_. _Although, now, he's just seems active_. _He's a hero around Japan, and that's all he needs_.

 _That's all he'll ever need_.

With that, the vision cleared, and they all seem shaken up. Queen looked like she wanted to cry. Noir too. Fox looked defeated, and Panther just looked like she wanted to throw up. Oracle was silent. Skull was soon seen, punching the wall with anger.

“Damn it!” Skull cried, “What do you want!?”

“Skull, no!”

“Think about it!” He cried, pissed, “Whatever this creepy man wants, he'll give us something in return, and we can all go home and see him! Be with him! It's the only way! Hell, take Seiten Taisei for all I effing care, _just take us to him_!”

“ _Ryuji_!”

Panther soon slapped Skull. She was soon glaring at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“ _Think before you act, you idiot_!”

The man chuckled, which was filling up the room.

“ _ **You'll get to keep your personas, and you'll be able to go to him**_.” the false god said, seeming to be enjoying their suffering, “ _ **Your only payback is that no one would remember you, and your past relationships**_. _**That includes the relationship between you and your so-called leader**_. _**You'll still have the current relationship between your families, but you can change that with your personas, if you aren't happy with them**_. _**How about it, Phantom Thieves**_? _**Will you take my offer**_?”

They all looked at each other, and then back at Akechi.

“What about him?” Queen seemed concerned, “What about… His family situation, and… His memory loss?”

“ _ **I gave him his powers a few years prior to your leader**_.” The false god explained, “ _ **Then, I gave your leader his powers years after**_. _**I only did that in order to pit them against each other**_. _**He had lost**_. _**Therefore, his powers reset to before they have awaken, seeing that he's still alive**_. _**He'll get his persona back, just that it'll be as weak as when he first got it**_. _**As for his family situation, let's just leave it alone, as your leader had already changed a relative of his**_. _**Call it**_... _**A role reversal**_.”

They looked at each other, only to realize that that would imply.

“He’ll be _alone_.” Fox murmured, “Would _we_ be able to keep our memories from before?”

“ _ **Of course not**_.” the false god replied, smirking, “ _ **It won't be just as fun**_. _**Only one would be able to remember so you'll have to gather your friends, all by yourself**_.”

They were super pissed, now.

“ _You effing bastard_!” Skull cried, growling. He looked at his friends, “Whoever it is, you can find me at the track!”

“You can find me at the same school as Skull.” Panther said, “I'm trying to pursue being a model.”

“I would most likely be pursuing my career in art.” Fox said, frowning, “But we go to different schools.”

“ _I_ know that.” Noir said, “But if it isn't me, then you can find me in Okumara foods.”

“I would be shut-in, in the Sakura Residence.” Oracle spoke, “Or just speak out loud in Leblanc.”

“I would most likely be in school, trying to better my grades and being the school president.” Queen spoke, finally, before turning to Akechi, “What would _you_ be doing?”

Akechi looked at everyone else, and looked back at the false god who is smirking at them. He wasn't so sure himself, especially since he had already lost his memories at this point.

“I don't know.” He finally answered, “I suppose I already lost my memories. I-I suppose I'd be following my detective instinct, and just… Walk around. Trying to figure out who I am.”

With that, they looked back at the false god, who was watching the whole time with that creepy smile.

“ _ **Well**_?” He asked, “ _ **What will it be**_?”

“We accept!” Queen cried, “Just take us back to our leader!”

“ _ **As you wish**_.”

With that, there was a flash of light, and soon everyone was taken back. Back to the real world.

\----------

Goro Akechi had woken up.

He sat up, and looked around to see that he was on a comfortable bed. He sees that he's in a familiar looking room. His stomach hurt for some reason, and he sat up. He can hear a voice in the back of his head. It sounded raspy, and deep. Yet, sounded familiar.

“ _I am thou, thou art I_.” It said, “ _Call to thy name and we shall work together_. _Thou hast know it, do you not_?”

Akechi closed his eyes. As he remembered who it was.

“Loki.”

“ _Good_!” Loki said, “ _Thou shall work together, and we'll fight to the very end_!”

There was a chuckle, and Goro opened his eyes.

 _Suddenly, he remembers everything in the velvet room_.

He fell to his knees, and soon realized what he has to do. He soon began to hyperventilate.

 _Why was HE chosen_!? _Why_!?

He wanted to cry, right then and there.

 _Why didn't that damn monster wipe HIS memory_!? _It wasn't fair_! _It wasn't fair at all_!

He _knows_ what to do. _He just doesn't know if he can do it_.

He needs the help of Joker. He needs the help of Joker, _bad_. Once he caught up with his thoughts, he decided to get up, and pack up his briefcase.

After all, he _does have_ the answers he needs, after all.

Silence.

No, wait, not yet.

That whole mess in the velvet room happened for a reason. He should get Joker’s friends first. _Then_ he'll face the other boy.

With that, he finally left his apartment, and began to investigate.

 _He can do it_. _He just needs help_.

More silence.

 _Here just needs to trust they'll keep their word_. _For right now, he doesn't trust himself_.

 _His heart was still heavy, after all_.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently: there is no ships.
> 
> Well, let's just get this out of the way now, so that way you don't have to experience any ship that you don't like.
> 
> This will most likely be a akeshu/shauke series. We just didn't tag it that way, because there is no contact what-so-ever with these characters yet.
> 
> So, you can leave if you want ( or you want to be petty, and leave a comment, that is fine too, either or ). We just like the dynamic between the two characters, and we want to include them in this series as much as possible.
> 
> Though, for those who'd rather stay for the story, don't worry. The ship won't be in your face. There will be hints, but that's about it. We'll tag it as much when we get to that point however. So, please do not worry.
> 
> Also, none of us is comfortable with _any_ n s f w act, what-so-ever. So, the most that'll happen is a peck on the cheek. Or a hug. So, that's always nice. Always fluff.
> 
> Also, we know the Canon name is Ren Amamiya, but we decided to just go with Akira Kurusu for this story. After all - it sounds cooler to us, and we get to name him any name we want, so why not Akira? If that makes you uncomfortable too, you can leave ( or, again, be petty, and leave a comment either or ).
> 
> So, with those out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! This time we'll try to be a little slower next time.
> 
> C'ya! ^^


	3. Gathering Shujin High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro decided to start off his mission by gathering the Shujin High Students first. At first, it seems like it'll be an easy task.
> 
> Although, now, it just ended up being overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's just get the Shujin High Students out of the way - I hope you enjoy!

_He feels like he had forgotten something, but he doesn't know what_.

 _He remembers being sent to Sojiro Sakura’s place, but that's about it_.

 _Didn't Sojiro have a relative he was close with_? _Plus, he befriended a cat, didn't he_?

 _Speaking of, where is that cat_? _He was suppose to take it home_.

 _Where is Morgana_?

\----------

Goro arrived at Shujin Academy, after doing some investigation on where the first three members were. He sees them, and suddenly… He was crowded.

 _He was apparently a famous detective_.

He sees the students gather around him, and the teachers trying to pull the students away. They were curious as to _why_ he was there, but he decided to just play along, and keep a polite smile. He wanted to ask them, _so badly_. He wanted to ask the students what he was like. He just decided against it, and focus on the main objective.

He found Ryuji Sakamoto. Or, in this case, Skull.

He was easy to spot with that blonde hair. He sees Ryuji, and he's speaking loudly like he usually does. Although, he sees that Ryuji seemed to be taking care of his team fairly well.

Goro watched in awe, until someone spoke next to him.

“He's impressive, isn't he?”

He turned to see Panther.

No. _Ann Takamaki_.

“I've been supporting him for a while.” She smiled, looking toward Goro, “I don't know _how_ we got close though. I've known him since I was little, so I guess that plays a factor into it. Still, it feels like we're closer. I don't remember much this past year.”

“You don't remember your past year?”

“No.” She shook her head, “But I feel like I'm closer to Ryuji and Makoto. I feel like I'm forgetting a lot more people, but I guess they'll come back, eventually.”

“Huh. That's weird.” Goro thought about it, “Memory loss has been a thing for a while now, hasn't it?”

“You think?” Ann asked, before staring, “... Wait. You're Goro Akechi, aren't you?”

“I am!” Goro spoke, giving his polite smile, “You must be Takamaki-san. Pleased to meet you.”

“I've seen you on T.V. a couple times.” She nodded. “Weird seeing someone like you, here.”

“I'm investigating a case of some memory loss.” Goro rubbed his chin, “Almost like last year didn't happen. It's weird, isn't it?”

“Yeah - Yeah, I get it.” She tilted her head, “What _did_ happen last year, do you know?”

“I have _an idea_.” Goro shook his head, “But it involves just simply asking around. I struggle with memory myself, so I don't think it's a mere coincidence.”

“So, it's something serious?” She tilted her head, “Well, can _we_ help in anyway?”

Goro seemed taken aback.

“You… _Want_ to help?”

“Of course!” Ann looked determined, “I'm just as curious as you are, detective!”

“Well…”

“‘ey, Takamaki!”

Goro turned to see Ryuji running towards them, panting to catch his breath. He sees Goro, and grinned.

“Who's this?”

“Goro Akechi!” Ann introduced, smiling back, “He's a high school detective!”

“Cool!” Ryuji cried, standing up straight, “Ya here on a case, or somethin’?”

“He's here to investigate the sudden memory loss we have.” Ann looked serious now, “Believe it or not, he seems to be struggling with the same problem.”

“For real!?” Ryuji cried, before he looked at Goro. He stared for a moment, before nodding, “I'll help, I guess.”

“H-Hold on, I-I don't think I agreed that you two can help.” Cried Goro, waving his hands defensively, “It's a pleasure to meet you two, but I must take my leave at _some point_.”

“Well, _we_ want to know too.” Ryuji grinned, “You seem to have an idea.”

Goro looked at both Ann and Ryuji, only to rub his temple. _He felt annoyed_. He wasn't used to the idea of _teammates_. He grew up alone, and he just wanted it to _stay that way_.

Silence.

Goro re-thought about that, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. This line of thoughts felt familiar. He looked at the other two, before sighing again. He _really_ don't want to work together, but he'll suppose he has no choice. He took a notebook, and began to write some names. First two, Ann and Ryuji. Those were important.

He gestured towards the building before he spoke again.

“Does anyone else suffer from this memory loss?”

“Niijima-san, Yuuki-kun, Okumura-san…”

“Yuuki?”

“Oh, yeah, Mishima Yuuki.” Ryuji rubbed his head, “No idea how _he_ involved, but a lot more suffered in this school.”

“Come to think of it, our teacher suffered the same thing.” Ann butts in, smiling, “Kawakami-sensi.”

“A teacher too?” Goro rubbed his chin, “Weird.”

“Ooh, we often go to this _café_.” Ryuji brought up, “LeBlanc, it's weird.”

“LeBlanc.” _That sounds familiar_. “Care to take me there some time soon?”

“Of course!” Ann cried, excited, “We'll bring Niijima-san and Okumura-san too!”

“Why those two, specifically?” _He had an idea why, but he wanted to make sure they knew why too_.

They stood there, in silence, until Ryuji spoke up. Scratching his head.

“I dunno.” He murmured, “Why do _you_ want to invite those two?”

“I don't know either!” Ann cried, huffling, “I-It just felt _right_.”

Ryuji just sighed, and just waved it off. Goro smiled towards the two. He nodded, and turned away to walk away. Leaving them be.

Although, it didn't last long.

“Hey, get back here!”

He turned to Ryuji's cry, waving him back. He seemed desperate. Goro made a ‘ _can't hear you_ ’ gesture, before leaving them be. Ryuji was practically _whining_ at this point while Ann was getting more and more pissed.

He went through the doors, before looking down the halls to see a familiar brown haired girl. She seemed to be taking care of things well. He walked up, slowly at first, before she turned to him. She seemed confused for a moment, before her eyes widen. He walked up, slowly, before waving.

Silence.

“You're - Akechi-kun.” She hummed, “Sis told me about you.”

Goro remembers meeting Sae, and he remembers she was effected by memory loss as well. Although, she seems not very fond of him. So, maybe Niijima might have the same opinion, so he gave a polite smile.

“Yes, of course.” Goro looked away, “I… Might’ve heard about you as well. Though, not from your sister.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Goro looked down, for a moment, he wanted to tell her, right then and there. _Why would she believe him_? Evidence was there, but there was no doubt in his mind that it would _alter_ her view on her friend. So, he decided to just leave the subject be. Lie… “This school often talks about you.”

Actually, that was more truth than any. More believable than anything. Though, he did still lie.

“Yes, I'm a grade A student.” She sighed, seeming stressed, “I'm Student Council President, after all.”

“You seem stressed.”

“Well, the school has expectations of me…” She smiled, “... But I suppose that's to be expected. It isn't much work now, but when we get a new Principle, there's gonna be a lot of work to be done for me.”

“What happened to the old Principle?”

Niijima remained silent, before shaking her head. She seemed to rather not talk about it.

“Sensitive subject.”

Goro decided to not bother after that.

“Well, I'm a busy student.” Niijima smiled back, “I'll talk to you later.”

With that, he was left in the hall. Occasional student would walk by, but he _still_ felt alone.

He went up to the roof, to look over the school. He sat down on a pile of boxes when someone came up. Suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore, as a sweet sounding voice spoke. He looked over to see Noir.

“Hello.”

Noir, or _Haru Okumura_.

He remembers her mentioning working at Okumura foods. He visited there, but didn't exactly see her. When he asked for her, he was kinda rejected. Threatened to be thrown out. So, it was a surprise to see her here, out of all placed. She appears to be carrying some gardening supplies, and smiled upon seeing her.

“Ahh, hello.”

“What are you doing up here, alone?” She asked, as she knelt down to start on her garden, “This is a first.”

“Well, I'm investigating some incidents of memory loss.” Goro explained, “Some people here seems to be suffering, people who can't remember their past year. It's definitely a weird phenomenon. Don't you think?”

“Oh my!” Haru cried, before pausing her gardening work, “That really _is_ a weird phenomenon.”

“I am definitely getting a dead end on this deal.”

“Well, I guess I can say: I've suffered the same problem.” Haru sighed, “My father is apparently missing. I lost him last year, but I don't remember how he died. We don't even know _if_ he died or not. Though, I get the feeling he did, and I'm feeling grief over this.”

“Is that so?” Goro sadly smiled, “Well, that's another motive to solve this mystery, isn't it?”

“Yes!”

Goro couldn't help but notice how Haru was staring at him. At first, he seemed kinda unfazed, but after a while, grew very uncomfortable. He wasn't so sure _why_ she was staring, but he had a suspicion she might have an idea what happened. After a while, she went back to gardening. Goro visibly relaxed.

“I'll just leave you be.”

With that, he got up, and headed towards the door. He was stopped by a voice.

“Wait.”

He turned to see Haru up, and about. She walked up slowly, before fidgeting.

“Hey, you _do_ have an idea about all this, right?” She asked, “I mean: I can sense that you _have an idea_ about what happened, and who did what last year. Though, you seem hesitant to come forward, and tell. Why is that? Why do you keep quiet?”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“I mean, I saw you talking to Ann and Ryuji earlier, and you seem like you didn't question _them_ about _them_ coming over your LeBlanc.” She continued, though, she seemed sad, “You only questioned about Yuuki. Even though _he_ is suffering the same problem as well. Do you get what I mean?”

Goro froze at that.

 _He didn't catch that on his own_.

 _Some detective he is_.

“W-Well, s-see, I-I…!”

“Don't lie, please?” She gave a pleading look, “Just tell me the truth.”

Silence.

Goro gave in, finally, and relaxed. He messed with his hair, before sadly looking down.

“I… I _am_ suffering the same problem.” He admitted, “And… I know more because when I woke up, we were in another realm. It's okay if you don't believe me. J-Just know that you guys use to have more _friends_. You have more _teammates_. Have you heard a voice in the back of your head? _Sounds like your voice, but off_? Just that… It's weird… All I know about myself is that _I use to be a bad person_ , and it caused me to… Do some bad things. It's _apparently better_ to forget about it too, but being a detective, I can't help but be curious…”

Goro sadly looked away.

“If you don't believe me, or you do and you want to push me away, that's fine.” He continues, “But the evidence is there. I've been told I eventually _regretted_ betraying you, but even so… I want to know who I was, and _why_ I did what I did. I sincerely apologize, and I hope you can forgive me.”

He left it at that, and just left the roof before he could say another word.

\----------

He found himself walking down an alleyway, and looked around.

He's been here before. He just doesn't know where. His legs took him here, and he found himself spacing out before long. He found that he's been _around here_ before, as the people greeted him on his way. He smiled, as he let his legs lead him on. His memory of coming here _so often_ has come to light.

He eventually arrived at a familiar looking café.

He sees the name, and suddenly, his eyes widen. Staring at the entrance for a while. Dropping his briefcase. His face pale.

 _He remembers seeing the same boy from his earlier vision_. _Him serving him coffee, as he smiled at the detective in question, and spoke_. _His voice use to be soft, and he use to give the best smiles_. _It made Goro feel special_.

 _Why did Goro betray him_?

 _It doesn't make sense_. _If he seemed so kind before, then why did be betray him_?

He suddenly jumped upon a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a familiar blonde. He gave a smile, as Goro realizes he brought Niijima, Takamaki, and Okumura over with him as well. Goro seemed hesitant to speak before Ryuji spoke first.

“Okumura explained everything.” Ryuji said, “And we believe you.”

“I-I… I-I don't… I-I…!”

“We trust you.”

Goro froze.

“We believe you, and… We want to forgive you.”

“Y-You don't understand.” He realizes he's shaking, “Y-You _really_ don't understand, h-how did this happen? P-Please… _W-Why_ did this happen!?”

“Dude, chill.” Ryuji gave a concerned look, “That's why we're here to help.”

“B-But…!”

“We don't know the answers yet.” Makoto spoke, also giving a concerned look, “Right now, _you_ have more knowledge than any of us, right?”

Goro nodded. Trying to catch his breath.

“So, please, don't cry anymore.” Okumura said, also concerned, “We should figure this out together.”

Goro froze again, and pressed a hand against his cheek.

 _Indeed, they were wet with tears_.

He wiped them, but they just kept on coming. Soon he was seen sobbing, as his…

Acquaintances? Friends? _Teammates_?

Either way, they stood by him, and Ann was soon seen giving him a hug. He hugged back, as he sobbed. He wasn't so sure what happened after, but he was soon inside, sitting at a table at LeBlanc. The batista served them coffee, and curry each, and once he calmed down, the batista left them be. Though, he was just as curious as what was going on. Still he could tell it was a tender moment, so he left them be.

Goro was thankful, and soon, he stopped sobbing. He didn't think he'd be _emotional_ over this, but he didn't realize this café would affect him _this much_.

Silence.

“What care to fill us in?” Ryuji asked, now that he sees Goro has calmed down, “Or, are you gonna be a dick, and make us wait?”

“I-I need… _Everyone_ here.”

“Everyone?”

“You guys weren't the only people involved.” Goro sighed as he wrote down some names, “There are two more involved, but one goes to a different school, while the other _doesn't even go to school_.”

“ _For real_!?”

“So, who are these people?” Makoto asked, serious, “Maybe I could ask around the other school, and see if I could find them. Say it's for Student Council President business.”

Goro nodded in agreement.

“What about the other one?” Ryuji asked, “If they _don't even go to school_ , then how do we _find them_?”

“Don't worry, they'll come out in due time.” Goro sighed, “I don't know much about them, but talking to them is easy for me.”

They sat there, confused, but decided not to question it. If Goro had an idea how to lure them out, then he'll lure them out.

With that, they had their plan already settled, and Goro was ready to leave it be, when Makoto stopped him.

“We should add each other as contacts.” Makoto smiles, “That way we can set a group chat.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” Makoto turned to the others, “How about it?”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji cried, “Let's do it!”

“I'm up for it!” Ann smiled, “Let's do this!”

“Sounds wonderful!” Haru smiled, “Here is my phone!”

Makoto soon added everyone, and exchanged phone numbers. After a while, Goro finally had his phone back, and he softly smiled towards the others.

“Guys, you… _Really_ didn't have to do this.”

“Why not?” Ryuji grinned, “We want to.”

“We want to know as much as _you do_.” Haru smiled, “Isn't that enough?”

“Yeah, but…” Goro sighed, “Even though I told you I apparently betrayed you? What if I do it again?”

“Well, we'll be ready this time!” Ryuji looked ready to fight, “And we'll have to _drag_ you back to us, if we have to!”

“That may be, but…”

“No buts about it!” Ann cried, pumped up, “We're here for you, when you need it! We intend to _keep you_ this time!”

“Guys…”

“If you intend to betray us, I'm sure we'd know.” Haru spoke, perking up, “We'll see to it that it never happens!”

“It's not that easy…”

“Of course it isn't.” Makoto finally says, calmly, “Though, that's what friends are for, right? We'll make sure it never happens, even _if_ you return to your bad self.”

 _Friends_...

Soon, Goro sadly smiled. To see them smiling back.

 _Friends_.

He never felt like this before. He didn't have any friends like this.

 _Friends_.

 _Why did he betray them_?

He'll find out, one way or another.

For now, though, he'll enjoy spending time with them as they soon cheered him up, again. For the second time that night.

 _This was too good to be true_.

 _Why did it happen like this_?

 _Why did he ever betray them_?

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was kinda sappy, but that's when PK/Romhack showed up and showed their specialty.
> 
> I hope it isn't too cheesy for your liking. Enjoy it while you can - also _first akeshu/shuake hint_ ! Yay! More like that would definitely show up!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^


	4. Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro decided to go to Kosei High, in order to gather one party member in particular.
> 
> Although, he runs into some trouble, such as finding the wrong student, and the student in question is busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to finally go to Kosei, in order to find Yusuke.
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

_Arsene disappeared_.

 _Knowing about the Metaverse, he still felt like everything was still distorted_.

 _Though, he doesn't know who is corrupt anymore_.

 _All he knows is that he's afraid_. _Too prideful to admit it, but he's still afraid that he'll never change the world again_.

 _He never should've agreed to that false god’s deal_.

 _He wishes he had Morgana_.

\----------

Goro arrived at Kosei High, along with Makoto.

Plan _was_ to get the student, and try and get some alone time with him in order to see if he's free for a meeting. Goro hoped to find the student faster by splitting up, and the only description was to _look for a student that doesn't remember their last year_.

What ended up happening was that Makoto found the wrong student.

Yes, they suffer the same problem, but Goro didn't give a name nor appearance of what he was looking for. Once Makoto came back with a _female student_ , Goro knew he screwed up.

The student they were looking for was an art pupil, of an ex-famous artist. Who us slowly rising up to popularity among the art world. A _male student_ , name Yusuke Kitagawa.

In this case, Fox.

“I-I guess I didn't specify.” Goro sighed, “I'm looking for a _male student_ that suffers from the same problem. It's good to know another student suffered the same problem, but we're looking for a _male student_ in order to complete our circle of _teammates_.”

“Care to explain?” Asked the girl student, “ _Teammates_? If you're looking for a specific sport, I'd happily lead you around to our best.”

“I should've worded my words better.” Goro sighed, “I'm looking for a _good artist_. One that can paint, and one that we can speak to, personally.”

“Why _not me_ then?” The student tilted her head, “If you're looking for a specific student, then you can ask me.”

“We're looking for a specific student.” Makoto smiled, calmly placing a hand on the student, “Akechi heard of this student through general means, and is gathering those who were involved last year. Although it's gotta be _that specific student_ in order to get the full answer he needs. He has a list, and he intends to question them, for as much as possible, in order to get the full story.”

“Oh - why didn't you say so?” The student gave a polite bow, “I apologize.”

She soon walked away. Makoto tried to stop her, only for her to be gone. She sighed as she snatched the notebook out of Goro’s hand. She looked at the names, only to pause.

“Wait…” She pointed at a name in the notebook, “... Isn't Sakura the name of the batista in LeBlanc?”

“Oh…”

 _Sojiro Sakura_. Honestly, he never made that connection. The only instructions that Oracle gave him was to talk out loud in LeBlanc, and that's it. Oracle said she planted listening devices all over the café, but he didn't think much of it.

They must be related then.

“Futaba Sakura is someone we shouldn't be worried about.” Goro smiled at Makoto, “She's safe, where she's at. For right now, we only need to worry about that art student.”

“Of you say so.” Makoto looked at the notebook, before nodding, “I'll look for Kitagawa, then.”

With they finally split up to look for the art student in question. He arrived here, only to pause upon seeing the student from earlier eyeing them. He suspects she's not through questioning them. He walked up, to see what she had to say.

“Who might you be?”

“Hifumi Togo.” She kept this frown on her face, “I'm a Shogi player, but that's about it.”

“Oh, so you play Shogi.” Goro smiled, “Good game, invokes a lot of thought.”

“Well, something like that.” She relaxed her brows, a little, “You really haven't specified anything, specifically. I really want to know what is going on with you and your friend, here.”

“Oh…” Goro thought so. He smiled reassuringly, “I'm sure it was my phrasing that threw you off. I work with Niijima-san’s older sister. So, Niijima-san is just a _partner_ to me. A _teammate_ , if you will. Pardon the poor wording.”

“Oh.” Hifumi stared at Goro, and nodded, “I think I remember seeing you before, but I didn't remember where. You appeared on T.V. a couple times, didn't you?”

“Of course.” Goro smiled, “I'm a detective. Right now, I'm investigating the incident of cases where people don't remember the last year. I _have an idea_ , but I only want specific students to interview, before I could come up with a theory.”

“That makes sense.” Hifumi gave a small smile, “Thanks for clarifying. I'll leave your investigation be then.”

With that, Hifumi looked like she wanted to say more, before shaking her head. She decided to just leave. Goro watched, and decided to look around the school.

Eventually, he found Yusuke, but Makoto seemed to have gotten to him first. They seem to be talking, and Goro walked up to listen to their conversation.

“Come on, we need you to come with us.” Makoto pleaded, “It's just as important, especially if you need answers to your memory problem.”

“I'm curious…” Yusuke started, before shaking his head, “... But improving my _art_ is just as important. There is an exhibit coming up, and I must think of the _best piece_ imaginable. Please do not contact me again, until the exhibit is over with.”

With that, he left. Makoto sees Goro, and shrugged at him. Goro felt _frustrated_ , but he decided it was best that Yusuke wasn't bothered until this exhibit was over with. He decided to head home with Makoto from there.

\----------

Goro arrived after said exhibit, only to see Yusuke on his hands and knees.

He walked up, slowly, only to see a fairly good painting in front of him. It was of dark red circles, and a tint of blue and green. He sees it resembled some sort of emotion, but Goro can only guess at this point. He looked at Yusuke, and walked up, slowly. He placed his hands on the artists shoulder.

Silence.

“I'll come with you, now.” He muttered, in defeat, “Ask whatever you need to ask.”

“That actually looks really good.” Goro comments, “I'm no art person myself, but this honestly looks better than all the other art I've seen here. I can tell you're rising in popularity, as well.”

Yusuke remained silent for a moment, before shaking his head.

“I thank you…” He stood up, as Goro stood up as well. “... Unfortunately, it's not enough for the critic. I _still_ need improvement. Inspiration has never struck me since _my memory_ has been off. It's frustrating, and I'm afraid it shows in my work.”

Goro looked at the painting again, only to blink.

“What I get in this, is _confusion_.”

“... Confusion?”

“The painting gives off as vibe of confusion to me.” Goro sighed, “It's weird. I suppose it would make sense that it shows that emotion. Suddenly forgetting the last year _is_ pretty confusing.”

Yusuke looked up at the painting again, only to look back at Goro.

“Of course…” He muttered, “... I would need to clear this _confusion_ up, before I can search for inspiration again. W-Where do I look to clear this confusion up?”

“Well…” Goro rubbed his chin, “... I _have an idea_ what happened. That's why I needed you to come with me. I need to gather students who was involved with a certain event in order to gain the answers that we need.”

“S-So…” Yusuke looked at Goro again, with a serious look, “... You'll help me?”

“Of course.” Goro softly smiled, “I need your help as well. You're not the only one suffering this memory thing.”

“Thank goodness.” Yusuke sighed in relief, “I thought I might’ve suffered an accident or something.”

“Technically.” Goro shyly smiled, “But it shouldn't affect your creativity.”

“Good!” Yusuke cried, determine, “I intend to keep up with my studies, and improve beyond my boundaries! Thank you very much.”

“You're welcome!” Goro smiled, “Now, shall I introduce myself?”

“Oh, I never got your name.”

“My name is Goro Akechi.” He politely smiled, “I'm a detective. I'm currently investigating the cases of memory loss. I'm here to gather you, along with one more member, and then were set.”

“How fascinating!” Yusuke smiled, “So, when are we going to clear this case up? I assume it'll take a while to clear it up, so I'll help whenever I can.”

“In the meantime, you can just focus on other feelings of inspiration.” Goro suggested, “Try painting something else to pass the time. Doesn't have to convey anything at the moment, so that way you can ‘ _improve_ ’ your painting that way.”

“As if I didn't know that!” Yusuke seemed slightly offended, “But you're right, in a sense. _Maybe_ I just need to relax, and just have some Udon later.”

Yusuke laughed, and Goro finally relaxed. He sighed in relief, finally able to get Yusuke to come with him. He decided to exchange info with him, and be on his way.

Yusuke decided to stop him, however.

“Wait.”

Goro turned around. Confused.

“Who else is involved?”

“Just a whole group.”

“Any names?”

Confused, Goro took out his notebook, before handing it to Yusuke.

He read the names for a while, before nodding.

“Of course, thank you very much.”

Confused, Goro took the notebook back. Yusuke took out his phone, and started to text someone. After a while, he smiled back at the detective in question.

“I just wanted to know something.” Yusuke did something on his phone real quick before showing it to Goro, “Take a look.”

Goro looked at his phone, only to blink.

Yusuke has been speaking to Futaba before. Apparently Futaba has heard him _sobbing_ in the café, and flushed in embarrassment. He hoped Futaba didn't exactly see him, but he hoped Futaba had heard him. If not, he'll repeat any information necessary, just to get it through Futaba’s head.

Yusuke seemed confused, after a while.

“What's wrong?”

“Your friend heard _me_ sobbing in the café.”

Yusuke was confused for a sec, and took his phone back to look. After a while, he realized what he meant. He looked at the detective, only to smile.

“Well, I'm sure it's a thing in the past.” Yusuke reassured, “Secret safe with us. Now, shall we get going?”

“Of course.”

With that, Goro led Yusuke back to Leblanc.

“Futaba wasn't kidding when she said he lived far, but a train trip isn't so bad, as long as it doesn't interrupt my schedule.”

Goro chuckled lightly.

 _With Yusuke’s help, he might be able to lure Futaba out_.

 _After all, he's just as important as all the others_.

Silence.

 _He hoped so, at least_.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - we did say this is a filler chapter, but we hope you enjoy the relationship.
> 
> At least Yusuke came along. Yay.
> 
> Futaba is next, and hopefully, we can get the story going!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! ^^


	5. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally had everyone here!
> 
> Well, _almost_ everyone.
> 
> The last member they need just so happen to be there at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba finally showed up!
> 
> Although, oof...
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

_He really started to fear for the worst after a while_.

 _He swore someone just had a change of heart, without his help_.

 _Did that happen_?

 _He doesn't remember how things work anymore_.

 _He completely forgot about the last year_. _He knows he went somewhere, though_.

 _But where_?

\----------

Yusuke texted Futaba, and said he was at the café, where he met the rest of the group. Sojiro closed up the rest of the shop and Goro watched in awe at the scenery. He's only been here a couple times, but he never appreciated the scenery before. It was warm, like coffee, and comfortable. They sat at the table, when Yusuke’s phone went off. He checked the message before standing up again.

“My name is Yusuke Kitagawa!” He yelled, “And I am here!”

After he said that, he got another message.

“ _Your voice is deeper than I thought_.”

Yusuke chuckled. He sat back down. Continuing to text her. Goro decided to speak up, directing to both Futaba and Yusuke. Everyone else watched in awe. Not entirely sure what to say.

“I think we got everyone here.” Goro grinned, “Unfortunately, we're only missing one more member.”

“Dude, what's going on here?” Ryuji asked, confused, “You're not making any sense.”

“Yes, that was quite a contradiction.” Makoto said, “Care to elaborate?”

“Yes.” Goro stood up, and leaned on the counter, as he thought about his words, “You see, _everyone_ is here, listening, but we're physically missing one more member.”

“Huh, what, I don't get it.” Ryuji scratched his head, “Is the last member a ghost?”

“No.” Goro smiled, “Although, there is nothing more I can do to get the last member. We just need to trust that they're listening.”

All but Yusuke seemed confused, but decided not to question it any further.

“I'll tell everything I know.” He said, “About what happened when we lost all memory of the last year. At least, as much info I gathered, you see.”

Yusuke jumped at a sudden text.

“ _Wait, he knows_?”

He responded back, as Goro nodded. He smiled, softly.

“You guys obviously use to be friends.” He says, “ _That much_ , I gathered.”

“We did get that kind of sense, didn't we?” Haru spoke, softly smiling, “It's weird. I already know you guys, but it's weird, I don't remember meeting you at all.”

“Yes, and as far as I know, you guys use to be a team.” Goro sighed, “Just, you guys, anyways.”

“Dude, don't exclude yourself out.” Ryuji commented, “We see you as a teammate, no matter what.”

“Even _if_ you did happen to betray us, we still want to forgive you.” Ann smiled, “So, don't fret.”

“Betray?” Yusuke asked, “He betrayed us?”

“Yes, and I wish I knew what I did.” Goro sighed, “Or else I'd elaborate on that. I've been told that it's best I didn't remember, but as a detective, I'm curious.”

“That reminds me...” Makoto spoke up, “ _Who was it_ that told you that it's better that you forget?”

“Yeah, screw them!” Ryuji cried, “We want to know, just as much!”

Ann elbowed him, only to realize how tense Goro was.

“Akechi-kun?” Haru asked, “You alright?”

Goro looked at everyone, only to sigh.

“It…” He rubbed his elbow, “... It was _you guys_ that said it, in the first place.”

Silence.

“ _WHAT_!?”

“Was what you did _that bad_!?” Ryuji cried, “Dude, _what do you do_!?”

“Ryuji!” Ann elbowed him again.

“Ow!” He cried, “It's true! He must've done something _bad_ , for us to say it's better he forgets!”

Goro obviously felt hurt.

“Quiet, or you'll be hurt a lot more than that!” Makoto threatened, pulling her sleeves up. “You'll _shut up_ , got it!?”

Ryuji uttered a ‘ _yes ma’am_ ’, and shut his mouth.

“But, seriously, if it's better for him to forget, than it's better for him to forget.” Makoto continued, “I wouldn't have said that, unless he was truly hurt and regretful about what he did.”

“That's the thing.” Goro spoke up, sadly looking down, “I've been told that I apparently _did_ regret it. Though, I don't know what else happened after that. Just that, you guys kept it as vague as possible. From what I gathered, there was nothing I could've done from there.”

“So, is that it?” Yusuke asked, “All that you know?”

“N-No.” Goro sighed, “It's hard to explain, and it's _definitely_ hard to believe.”

“Well, considering what happened as an end result, it must be believable.” Haru spoke up, “We all lost a memory as a result.”

They all agreed, and Goro checked to make sure Futaba was listening. He texted real quick, and Goro leaned back on the counter. She finally responded. Goro was taken aback.

Goro blinked. Yusuke obviously didn't seem surprised, unless he didn't see the text. He just handed his phone to Goro. He seemed taken aback.

“By the way, who are you guys textin’?” Ryuji asked, before gasping, “Wait, does this _pretty boy_ have a girlfriend?”

“Of course not.” Yusuke sighed, “ _How_ did we become friends?”

“I dunno.” Ryuji shrugged, and looked at Goro, “Do you have an idea.”

“I'll explain that in a bit.” Goro smiled, and handed the phone back to Yusuke, “See for yourself.”

Yusuke took the phone, and checked. His eyes widen, and stood up, quickly.

“ _What_!?”

Ryuji read over his shoulder, and gasped.

“ _On my way_.” It read, “ _Tell him not to continue without me_.”

“ _What_!?” Ryuji cried, “They're coming over!?”

“ _WHAT_!?”

“Squeak!”

All the yelling startled a girl on the other side of the door. Goro looked out, and walked up, slowly at first.

Through the glass door, he can see a long haired girl. Orange hair. Who he recognized as Oracle, without her giant goggles blocking the way. She had brown eyes, darting left and right. Obviously startled and nervous. Goro beckoned for her to come in. She sees him, and hesitated, before finally coming in. They all turned to see the girl there, and she gave a polite bow. She seemed shaken, but Goro understood.

“My name is _Futaba Sakura_.” She greeted, “Nice to meet you.”

“Y-You’re…” Makoto spoke up, surprised.

“You're the last person on our list.” Goro smiled, “I'm glad you were listening in.”

“H-How did you know I was listening though!?”

“Well…” Goro stood up straight, “... That was _your instructions_ , Sakura-san.”

“M-My instructions?”

Confused, they all looked at each other, and looked back at the detective in question.

“Instructions?”

“You guys knew you would lose your memories, and gave each other instructions.” Goro sadly smiled, “We unfortunately made a deal, and we only went through with it, because you guys wanted to see _your friend_ , so badly.”

They all went silent, and Goro continued, as he explained.

“There was a guy, whom you called your leader.” Goro sighed as he leaned against the counter, “I don't know his name, but you all respected him. It was because of him that you all became friends in the first place, and met me. I don't remember him, but apparently I betrayed _him_ , the most. You guys had all different nicknames in that _strange realm_ we were in.”

“Strange realm?”

“Yes.” Goro sighed, “It's weird, after searching through the police station, I had to search for your actual names before I could take action. Luckily, you all gave me a clue, and… Well, we met again, under the circumstances of memory loss.”

Goro fidgeted, not sure how to bring this up.

“The strange realm we woke up to.” He closed his eyes, “I remember it being dark, and we were all in cells.”

Goro remember their conversations.

“Your leader frequents there, but he didn't show up during our meeting.” Goro remembered their vision, “I remember his exact appearance, and in real life, no one would bat an eye towards him. He wouldn't stick out. At all. He would've walked in the realm of the waking, and no one would take notice. In fact, I guess the only reason he stuck out was because he helped you all. He helped you all, and… I don't know about me. He must've saw me as an enemy, or something, if that's the case.”

“I guess he excluded me before, then. He must've. If he influence you so much, that you guys wake up, _cautious and suspicions_ of me, then it must've been really bad...” Goro smelled the coffee in the air, “... I often get visions of him working here. These must be some memories. If not, then I'm probably just going nuts…”

As Goro goes silent, there seems to be something going through the teams minds.

 _They heard a laugh_.

“Excuse me for talking so much.” Goro said, opening his eyes, “My apologies.”

“No, no, we get it.” Ryuji spoke softly, “We get the gist of it.”

“I get that we woke up in another realm and made a deal...” Haru started, “... But, we made a deal in order to see this _guy_ we befriended? Even though we knew we'd lose our memories of him?”

“I honestly don't get it, either.” Makoto rubbed her chin, “If we wouldn't remember him, then wouldn't that… Backfire?”

Goro never thought of that, really.

“Wait, so what would've happened if we declined?” Ryuji asked, “Wouldn't there be some other way?”

“No.” Goro shook his head, “From what Futaba said, there was no way out of that realm. That _god_ would've trapped us in that realm forever.”

“What!?” Futaba and Ryuji yelled.

“So, it seemed like there was no choice.” Yusuke said, frustrated, “If we were desperate to see our friend again, then this is honestly the dumbest way to go.”

“Yeah, didn't you say he used to frequent there?” Ryuji cried, “Wouldn't we talk to him!?”

“Yeah, why didn't we do that!?” Futaba cried, “We could've waited to talk to him again!”

“Yeah, but what _could_ he have done!?” Makoto cried, “He was probably human, just like us!”

“Actually…” Goro spoke up, “... We have…”

They all went silent, and Goro opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He wasn't so sure how to bring this up. He cleared his throat.

“... We all have powers.”

“ _WHAT_!?”

Goro winced back, and everyone started yelling, and screaming at each other.

 _How did Joker handle this_? _He wasn't so used to taking care of children like this_.

 _This was such a pain_.

He waited patiently for everyone to calm down so he could explain. Which definitely took a while. Sojiro even came back, pissed.

 _They definitely aren't giving great examples of being friends_.

Eventually, they all had to take the rest of the day off. Goro never finished his story. He’ll finish another time.

 _With that, he decided to investigate by himself for the time being_.

 _He was used to working alone after all_.

Silence.

 _He just wished he had help_.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the story kinda over-shadowed Futaba a bit, but at least she finally showed up.
> 
> We'll give each the characters more screen time - but oof... We didn't expect them to fight ourselves. We just went with what felt right at the time.
> 
> Oh well. We hope this resolves quickly.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope this answers some questions. We questioned our story ourselves, and kinda... went with it ( _It fits the theme of Futaba anyways, so shhh_ )... Kinda had dumb logic, so we had to point those out ourselves, heh...
> 
> Hope we figure out where to go from there, 'cause oof... We're both just winging it at this point until we get a plan on where they can go from there. We hope not to cheese it. Heh.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed!.^^


	6. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While texting Futaba, he got a call that answered a lot of questions, but gave _so much more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Summary is a bit of a spoiler, but at least it doesn't say whom.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

_He still knows that the metaverse exist, and it honestly terrifies him_.

 _He can still hear Arsene trying to comfort him, but he can't summon him_.

 _Or, any other persona, for that matter_.

 _What's going on_?

 _Did he lose his wildcard powers_?

\----------

Goro didn't know Joker’s actual name, and that was the one that got him stuck.

He wanted to research on his own where Joker went, but unlike the others, he doesn't know his name nor his hometown. From what the others said, it seems like he went back to his hometown. Though, he doesn't know _where_ his hometown _is_.

 _It honestly frustrates him_.

It's not like he can ask the others where he is, either. They can't remember his name, nor who he is, in general. He only remembers him being a batista over at LeBlanc, and Sojiro remembers someone like that, but can't put a name. He took it as it is, and inquired about his hometown.

“ _I dunno_.” He said, “ _I just knew his parents as customers here at once point_. _Don't remember where they moved to_.”

He thanked him, and left LeBlanc at that.

Goro was walking down the alleyways, when he got a text. Looking at his text, it was from Futaba.

“ _If you want, I could scan around to find Joker’s hometown_.” She said, “ _I just so happen that I got as conversation saved from him, but he seems to be not responding_.”

“Does he have a name?”

“ _It's weird_...” Futaba texted, “... _I doubt his name is Arsene_. _All his names had been replaced with Arsene_. _That's a fictional phantom thief, right_?”

“You guys said his nickname was Joker.” Goro paused, “Or, codename.”

“ _Which makes it even more weirder_.” Futaba paused, “ _So, we can't use our powers in the real world_?”

“As far as I know, no.” Goro thought about it, “But I know it's there, because I hear a voice in the back of my head. Talking to me, like I'm a good friend. I'm going crazy, but the evidence is there, and you guys even proved it, in that other realm. You were obviously the scanner for the team.”

“ _So, I wasn't up front in the battle field_?” There was a pause, “ _Yes_! _I was still a cool hacker like I am now_!”

Goro laughed nervously at that.

“So, you'll help me?”

“ _Of course_! _Lemme see if I could get the others involved_!”

“Wait, please don't.”

“ _Why not_?”

“First of all, after last time...”

“ _Oh_.”

“Second of all, I've growing up working alone.” Goro sighed at that, “I really don't need help, just need help finding his name, and with how screwed up your memories are… I doubt you'd help very much.”

“ _Something tells me you grew up alone, regardless_.” She said, “ _Where were your parents_?”

Silence.

“ _I digress_.” She continued, “ _You're underestimating who we are, and who I am, Mr. Detective_.”

Goro rose an eyebrow at that statement.

“ _Just because you're a detective, and you make deductions faster than us doesn't mean you can do it yourself_.” Futaba seemed serious now, “ _If you think we can't do anything due to a simple disability, then you're sadly mistaken_. _I'll tell the others, but you better expect to be asked for help_. _We won't until you ask_.”

Goro remained silent, after that, and arrived shortly at his apartment. He took out his keys, and came inside. Looking up.

It was dark inside, like he expected. He closed his eyes.

It's been dark everywhere he goes. He doesn't know why, but everywhere he goes, he always felt like he was in a dark setting. Even if it's the brightest outside. He feels like everyone around him is fighting to stay alive, and that this _depression_ has been getting to him. He doesn't know why. He hears everyone, and everyone talks like normal. Like, having a normal conversation, nothing interesting happening at all.

He's not the only one feeling like this. His supposed ‘ _friends_ ’ are feeling it too.

He checked his phone, which was the only light source in the apartment.

He sees that he had a group chat with his ‘ _friends_ ,’ but never spoke more after a certain point. He decided to check the chat, only to blink among the conversations. They previously talked about going to Sae, or something, but that's about it. It seems some things were deleted, which makes the conversations appear out of topic. He checks, and sees that ‘ _Arsene_ ’ rarely spoke.

Opening up Arsene’s chat, he sees that they haven't spoken privately, like at all. He sees that he only spoke in the group chat. He figured that Futaba might’ve tried to speak to him already, but he tried himself.

‘ _Hello_?’

No response.

At least it sent.

Goro sighed, and figured that either his phone was off, or that it was sending, but not receiving. Either way, he's not getting an error message, nor is he getting a response back. He decides to leave it be, and just look inside the apartment. Locking his phone.

Back into the darkness.

Something tells him he was used to this. Though, now he can't for the life of him. He's used to a brighter setting, and warm setting. He's used to the office where he apparently works. He's used to LeBlanc, where it's still dim, but has a warm feeling. He's used to just being outside in general, and the setting would immediately be brighter than this, even during the night where there barely is _any_ light. The moon even illuminated the nights, and he'd still rather be outside then _here_.

 _Anywhere_ but _here_.

It's pitch black, and completely unwelcoming. The only time he's here, is when he's sleeping.

That's it. He usually spends the rest of his days out. Doing whatever to avoid coming ‘ _home_.’

Silence.

His phone began vibrating in his hand, startling him. He checks the ID.

‘ _Bastard_?’

Goro blinked, and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Akechi_?”

He didn't recognize the voice. Though, he can't help but hate it. It's deep, gruff, and almost raspy. He sounded like he wanted to sob after he heard Goro’s voice. Goro wanted to hang up, because he doesn't know this man. He sounded like he was in an isolated place. No sound, whatsoever.

“Wh-Where are you?” He asked, cautious, pretending to know this man. “It sounds quiet.”

“ _I-I take it you didn't see the news_.” The man sighed, “ _I'm in jail, Akechi_.”

Goro froze. He wanted to ask _how_ , but grunted at trying to find his words.

 _He must've been bad_.

“I apologize.” He says, sadly looking into the living room, “I've been away for a while.”

Technically not a lie, but he still felt bad he hid the fact he doesn't remember this man.

“Oh.” The man paused, awkwardly remaining silent until he decided to speak up, “H-How have you been?”

“Good.” Goro answered, “Good.”

“Ahh, that's good...” The man paused again, “... Uhm, I don't know how long these calls can take, but they said I could make _one call_ , and y-you know how it is, Akechi.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah.” Goro sadly looked around, more, trying not to fidget too much, “S-So, I haven't heard the news. _H-How_ did you get in there?”

“Oh, um…” The man paused, this time to think over his words, “... The Phantom Thieves changed my heart.”

“Phantom Thieves?”

“Y-Yes.” The man sighed, “I've done a lot of things bad, and they've changed my heart. So, I turned myself in. I-I know it's a surprise, but I wanted to let you know something, since I know how you are.”

The _bastard_ sighed, obviously this was a heavy topic, but he obviously wanted to get it off his chest. He thought about his next words, before checking how much time he has. Probably not that much.

“I'll keep it brief.” The man says, “Maybe I'll explain the rest in a letter, but I'm sorry I _used you_.”

 _Used_...?

“You're a smart kid, so you must've figured out our last relationship, so I'll keep it short and brief.” The man sounded like he wanted to cry. “I was planning to ‘ _get rid of you_ ’ after the election. I couldn't have you around at the time. You were obviously a scandal in on itself, and all I cared about was just… Ruling the world, and having you around would've just ruined my reputation… At least at the time, that's all I cared about.”

 _Past relationship_? _Election_? _Ruling the world_?

 _Getting rid of him_!?

“S-So, you…” He started, only for the man to cut him off…

“Yes.” He says, “And I want to apologize. For that. I want to be a better _man_ for you, and be… Like everyone else. Maybe I won't be there for a long time, maybe I'll be here for the rest of my life, but I just want you to know, I want to… Be there. For you. Whenever you need it.”

Silence.

“I-If you don't want to, that's fine.” The man says, after a while, “But please know, I feel sorry about all that. Maybe you need a grown-up in your life, and that's all that matters. You know? But I won't stop sending you letters, alright? I won't. J-Just, don't do anything reckless, Akechi… N-No, Goro.”

More silence.

“Goro?”

“P-Please give me time to process this.” Goro realized he was crying, after hearing his own voice. “P-Please give me time.”

“Okay.”

He soon heard another voice on the other end. The man spoke again.

“My time is up.” The man sighed, “Please forgive me.”

With that, he hung up, and Goro was left with a dial tone. He fell to his knees, and sobbed.

He doesn't know who this man is, and what crimes they did together, but he has an idea on what _motive_ he had on betraying his friends. No matter what, he can be seen sobbing on the floor, as he realized this man seemed important in his life. Very important, and after hearing what he says, he not only has a lead on a lot of questions but also some conflicting emotions upon hearing this man.

He sobbed, and sobbed, until he realized he got a text.

He checked his text.

“ _Sorry_...”

It was Futaba.

“What are you sorry for?”

“ _Something on my laptop activated and I just heard your conversation_.”

Oh.

“It's fine, I'll ask for help when I need it.”

“ _It's sounded like you needed help towards the end there_.” Futaba says, “ _Come over, now_.”

Goro wanted to argue that he was fine, but then realized something.

It was an opportunity to get out of this pitch black apartment.

Though, considering how much he was sobbing, he didn't want to see his friends like this. Though, he'd get out of this apartment.

He wiped his tears, and left the apartment at that.

“Fine, fine.”

With that, he left and headed straight over to LeBlanc. As he tried to calm himself down. Trying to stop the tears from flowing.

This man must've been important to him. Though, he doesn't know how, or what. Either way, he disregarded it, and knows now that he has a lead.

 _This man will now have the answers he needs_.

One way, or another, he'll find Joker.

He just needs time.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we didn't know what to put first in this chapter:
> 
> Have Goro not ask for help until the end, or have Shido call.
> 
> We ended up doing both, but we didn't know what to say to not spoil their relationship to Goro. We both wanted to keep Goro oblivious until much later down the line, but Shido has been a good plot device for moving the plot along, even in the games.
> 
> So, we decided to see how to get Shido involved... And, we did. _one phone call_. Tons of letters. Perfect.
> 
> Though, since he's in jail, it'll definitely be harder for them to get in touch, so - he'll probably won't be in that many chapters ( we definitely don't want to spoil Goro yet ;) ).
> 
> Either or, we hope you enjoyed! ^^


	7. Mothers of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba convinced Goro to get help.
> 
> Though, it only took a conversation in order to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard for me ( Romhack ), but I managed.
> 
> You'd see why.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

_It was getting dimmer and dimmer_.

 _His only light source was his mask, which illuminated the room_.

 _His parents changed_.

 _They're now completely different people_.

 _They're much kinder, and much more considerate towards him_.

 _He had a suspicion on what's going on here_.

 _He tapped the app, and soon headed to Mementos_.

\----------

Goro arrived at LeBlanc, only to be greeted by both Sojiro, and Futaba.

He didn't expect the café to be open after-hours, and Goro sat down at a chair to speak to them. He leaned on the counter and Sojiro prepared coffee for both of them, also giving Futaba some curry. Goro wondered what happened, and why were they up at this time?

Futaba decided to speak first.

“You've been avoiding going back to your home.” She says, “I've made a list of the hours you've been out.”

“Wh-What…?”

“Yeah. I've made a list.” Futaba leaned on the counter, “Average time is from either to twelve hours. You try to wake up early, and leave as soon as possible.”

“Well, I got work in the mornings.” Goro chuckled nervously, “Working as a detective isn't as easy as it sounds, and Sae-san is pretty strict when it comes to hours.”

“That doesn't matter.” Futaba placed some device down, to show something, “I've placed this next to your door, and It tells me when it's open and that's it. Passing by it doesn't count. Has to be a hard cold object. It tells me that…!”

“Wait, you’ve planted devices in my apartment!?”

“Of course!” Futaba sighed, “It's hard to see in there, you need to get a lamp, or something.”

Goro remained silent at that.

“Either way, it tells me that you've been waking up at _five in the morning_.” Futaba sighed, “And, doesn't your hours start later?”

“That sounds about right.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, I like to wake up early.” Goro smiled, “It's refreshing after a good nights sleep.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“Hey, what are you two going on, about?” They both turned to see Sojiro there, confused. “What's this about planting devices and stuff?”

“Don't worry about it.” Futaba sighed, “I only brought you back here so that we can offer something. We've been talking about this, Sojiro.”

Sojiro seemed taken aback, before he was left rubbing the back of his head. He seemed unsure, but he looked over to Goro, and grumbled.

“My daughter wants _you_ to spend the night here.”

“What…!?”

“I was just as surprised, and I assumed she wanted a sleepover.” Sojiro grumbled, “I wouldn't allow a _boy_ to sleepover with my daughter, but she said she wanted _you_ to sleep _here_ , while _she_ sleeps in my house.”

“Just, _here_?” Goro asked, “ _Alone_?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don't get it either.” Sojiro says, shaking his head, “I’ve been intentionally left out, so, what seems to be the problem?”

“Right.” Futaba brought out her phone, and showed Sojiro it, “I don't know where this came from, but for some reason, I had something planted on Goro’s phone to where it'll record and play out loud some of his conversations. I don't know _when_ I did that, but I overheard his conversation earlier about some guy in jail?”

“Wait, so you know a guy in jail?”

“Th-That’s the thing.” Goro tried to hold back his visible anxiety, “I don't remember a guy like him. All I-I know was that he was important to me. We did some bad things together, and then while I was away, he was sent to jail.”

Silence.

“That's exactly I want you to spend the night here.” Futaba says, leaning on the counter, “And you can talk to me via phone, or out loud. Either way is needed. Though, at one point, we'd need to get info out of him. He gave loads of clues, but at the same time, gave loads of questions.”

“Wh-What…?”

“Yeah, you sounded like you wanted to break down.” Futaba sighed, “I might’ve over heard that you use to work for a _really bad_ guy, but I still want to help. From the sounds of it, it sounds like that _you_ were a victim as well. If you'd like to cry, you can. Just, don't force yourself too much. You can cry up to seven minutes, but after that point, you're just inflicting yourself with pain at that point.”

Goro looked down at the half empty cup of coffee. He already cried at that point. Though, he didn't realize some drops fell into his coffee. He looked up, frowning.

“I don't get it.” Goro murmured, “It sounded like we did some _really bad_ stuff. Plus the fact that I betrayed your _friend_ the most among those stuff… Do I really deserve it?”

“Hey, if we said that it seems like you regretted it, than we mean it.” Futaba sadly smiled, “Unless you were lying, then we forgive you. That's all that matters. Plus evidence shows that you were probably a victim room. It's understandable.”

“H-How would _any_ of that conversation show that I was a victim?” Goro frowned, “It sounded like he was _just_ confessing his crimes and relationship to me for the first time. How did _any_ of that show I was a victim?”

“Actually, it wasn't _just in_ that conversation.”

“Wh-What…?”

“Some detective.” Futaba sighed, “But I guess you can't focus on your outside behavior, since you're too busy searching for that guy we used to call our friend. Just for the sake of getting us back together, as our previous wishes.”

“W-Wait, what's going on here?” Sojiro asked, “Previous wishes? What _you guys_ said before? You guys are leaving me out of the ‘ _loop_ ’ now.”

“I'll explain tonight, Sojiro.” Futaba said, before turning to Goro, “Like it said, it was in your behavior in the past few days.”

“Behavior?”

“Yeah.” Futaba sadly looked down at her empty plate of curry, “I used to be like that. Pushing other people away. Pushing people away, just because I thought they were useless. When my Mom passed away, I use to lock myself in my room. As I was mentality not getting better and better.

“I don't know what happened last year, but I suddenly woke up with _friends_ , and I felt a lot better since that happened! I suddenly just didn't want to _die_ anymore, just… Stay with you guys. Chat. It felt wonderful… Then, I started to see _your behavior_ , and…”

Goro’s eyes widen, to look back down. Wiping the tears that was starting to well up.

“My mother passed due to suicide.” Goro sadly looked down, “It appears she didn't want to take care of me. My father was already gone at that point, and I don't know where he is. All I know is that he was some good for nothing man. It was horrible, and all the people I met growing up was just as horrible. So, I preferred to work alone. I don't remember what happened last year, but I haven't gotten better. I just felt like I lost something. That's it.”

Futaba stared, only look down.

Silence.

“I hope _we_ could help.” Futaba softly smiled, “As much as you hate it, we _want_ to help. As much as we can. Please consider our help. We _promise_ we're good people. Sure, we might’ve not shown the _best_ examples of being friends, but we assure you, even _we_ make mistakes. We're human, it's bound to happen.”

After holding back his tears for so long, Goro was now seen crying. Holding back sobs instead. He wanted to say _so much_ , but eventually he settled on four words. Just four simple words.

“ _Thank you very much_.”

“No problem.” Futaba smiled, before pushing her plate away. Turning to Sojiro, “Alright, want me to help clean up the attic a bit?”

“Of course.” Sojiro chuckled lightly, “Just need you guys to go to bed at some point in time. It's getting late, and you _just_ started school.”

“Alright!” She turned back to Goro, “You can stay here, while we clean up!”

With that, they both went back upstairs, and Goro looked around the café. He knows he's been here before. Ordering coffee often, and he remembers talking to the batista often. He remembered watching as the batista make curry and coffee, and he remembered _somethings_ here. That's about it. He leaned on the counter, as he tries to remember his name, or _how_ he got to know him. He remembers how he'd smile, and how bright-eyed he'd been. Enchanted by his glasses.

They seemed like they were a nice shade of grey.

Despite having an idea about a motive, he _still_ had no idea _why_ he betrayed him. He closed his eyes, and pushed the tear filled coffee away. Closing his eyes, as he was slowly, but surely falling asleep.

He dreamed of nothing, and he felt a warm blanket later during the night.

Just _grey_. In general.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with _lots of mothers_ in the past, the thought of losing one more mother is devastating.
> 
> We both sort of relate to Futaba and Goro in this chapter for the experience, but Futaba was the only one to get to Goro. 'Cause of what they have in common.
> 
> It was no surprise that Futaba, out of all people, would see through Goro's bs, and try to help him in that manner. We hope that things are okay now.
> 
> In the meantime, I guess we had enough spotlight on Futaba. Now, onto others. Heh, we hope you enjoyed, either way.
> 
> We apologize for the shorter chapter, but we promise the next one would be longer. ^^


	8. Sibling Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into a _stranger_ that had the memory problem, Goro decided to question Sae, out of all things, about what she remembers of last year.
> 
> He definitely got something, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least the next logical step would be to interrogate.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

_Just as he thought_.

 _His mask is gone_.

 _He somehow ended up in the metaverse for far too long_.

 _Though, it scared him, just how much the same the metaverse is to the real world_.

 _It's not any different than going to a palace_. _Though, Mementos suffered drastically_. _Are people starting to see what he feels_?

 _If that's the case_...

\----------

“Hey, hey, wake up.”

Goro threw himself up, as a blanket fell off his back. He rubbed his eyes as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

He realized he fell asleep in the bar.

“I-I apologize.”

“No need.” Sojiro gave his lop-sided smile. “I understand you were stressed. Besides, you said you liked waking up early, right? You have work.”

“Oh. Yeah, I do.” Goro looked at the time, “That's just great.”

“Besides, I don't want any customer to come in, and see you sleeping.” Sojiro continued, “But you better clean up. The attic is always open if you need, though. So, don't fret too much.”

Goro looked at the old man on the other side of the counter, before shaking his head. He'll think about it. For now, he just needs to get to work on time. He finishes his coffee, before getting up to head outside, waving the old man off.

He arrived at the train station, only to bump into someone. Excusing himself, he walked passed the man, before boarding the train. He didn't realize the man was following him, until the man sat next to him. He checked to see if he is around the right people, before checking his watch. He honestly felt a little uncomfortable, but just brushed it off. He eventually made his way to his stop, and got off.

The man followed. Uncomfortable, he wondered if he should call Sae, and just send someone to pick him. So, he brought out his phone, only to be startled by a kick.

A kick not towards him, but an old man. _From_ the other man that was following him.

Suddenly, he dropped his phone, and backed up. As the man pants. The old man crawled away. Goro watched as the man that was following him nodded towards him. Eventually, he picked up Goro’s phone, and handed it to him.

“My name is Iwai.” The gruff man said, “Just Iwai for now. I noticed there were a few people following you, so I followed as well. I noticed you only noticed _me_ , but that's to be expected. If it gets you runnin’ that's fine. Just as long as you're safe.”

“Th-Thank you.” Goro murmured, still in shock, “Iwai? Wh-Why did you protect me?”

“I dunno, I felt like it.” He stared, “Hmm, I feel like I know you. Though, I don't remember last year, so who knows.”

Goro watched, only to realize what he implied.

 _There seems to be a small list of people that forgot last year, outside of their group_. _He thought it was only in school, but no_...

 _Sae and Iwai here prove him wrong_.

“C-Could you tell me where to contact you?” He asked, “O-Or find you?”

“Hm? Why is that?”

“My name is Goro Akechi.” He introduces himself, “I'm a detective investigating the incident of memory loss around this city. It's common in Shujin Academy, and among my group of friends and co-workers.”

“So, you want to investigate me?” Iwai frowned, “No thank you.”

“No, no, not investigate.” Goro shook his head, “J-Just gather information on what happened last year. I promise I wouldn't release your information, just make a list, and see how much you remember last year.”

Iwai stared at him, only to grumble, handing him a card. Goro checked it out.

“So, you run an airsoft shop?”

“Yeah.” Iwai pointed at the card, “Just visit me at this address, and just don't lose that card. I'd rather release as little information as soon possible.”

“That's understandable.” Goro pocketed the card, smiling, “Thank you.”

Iwai grumbled, before waving Goro off. Though, as soon as Goro left the station, he realized he still followed. Though, this time, Goro felt a little safer now that he knows his true intentions.

Once he made it to his work, he noticed that Iwai went his separate way. He decided to keep the card in his breast pocket, and started his work. Though, occasionally taking note of Sae’s behavior.

Sae noticed, and glared at him. He turned away, deciding to just brush off today’s behavior today too. Not wanting to piss her off.

Silence.

“You've been watching me lately.” She says, “Anything you want to say?”

“No, none at all.” Goro smiled, “But, I'm just surprised that this memory incident is happening _here_ as well, as well as some random strangers.”

“I know you're investing the case.” She went back to her papers, “But you don't need to be staring at me like a creep.”

“Well, yeah.” Goro decided to head back to work, only to pause. He turned back to Sae, “But at one point I'd need to question you too. I _just_ ran into someone with a memory problem on the way here. It's not just us, nor the high schools. It's affecting a lot of people, a small handful, to be exact.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll let you interrogate me if you do something in return.” She put down the pages, “Please don't get _too involved_ with my sister.”

He winced back. That's gonna be a hard request to fill, especially since he _needs_ to get answers from Sae. He sighed, at that.

 _No promises_.

Sae sees Goro struggle with this, only to sigh.

“I guess I'll elaborate on that.” She stood up, go glare at Goro, “If _you_ ever _hurt_ my sister in _anyway_ , you're not getting a _peep_ out of me. You can talk to her, but you're not allowed to _hurt_ my sister, got it? I don't care if you interrogate both of us, just… _Don't hurt her_. Physically, mentally, in _anyway_.”

Goro nodded straight away after that.

“Promise!” He says, “You got my word, ma’am.”

With that, Sae nodded, and went back to her seat. Picking up the papers again. After a while, Goro relaxed, and went back out. His head dizzy from the sudden lash of a protective older sister.

‘ _That definitely runs in the family_.’

Goro decided to brush it off. His phone went off, and checked.

“ _Makoto is visiting after school, so please stay at work a bit longer_.”

It was from Sae. _He doesn't get why she didn't tell him while he was talking to her, but that was fine_. _He gets to question Sae and Makoto, while they were together_.

He does what Sae asked, and stayed around the time school got out. He was in the middle of some paperwork, when Sae came in, with Makoto. Makoto seemed surprised, and Goro smiled at her.

“I've come to ask you two what you two can remember last year.” He says, after a while, “That's most likely the only question, unless something comes up. I've got _one clue_ , but unfortunately, it led to nothing.”

“Oh, you got a clue?” Makoto asked, and leaned back, “Tell me.”

Sae seemed taken aback, but brushed it off.

“I've gotten a call last night from a man…” Goro sighed, “... A man in jail.”

“What…?”

“From jail!?”

Sae was surprised when Makoto stood up, and yelled. Goro nodded, ignoring Sae for now.

“Yeah, and I'd love to tell you more in detail.” Goro turned to Sae, “But I need to question people outside of our group first, before I can get a proper lead.”

“G-Group?”

“Sis, what do you remember!?”

“Makoto, calm down.” Sae says, waving her hands defensively, “But, you've already formed a group with Makoto?”

“Sis, please answer the question!”

“Makoto!” She stood up, which startled her. Sae frowned, “First answer what this group is!”

Goro soon realized too late that both Makoto and Sae started arguing, and tried to put a stop to it. He ended up just pushing them both out. Only for them to argue about not answering the question. Goro leaned against the door, panting. He wasn't scared of them, but at the same time, he was. Neither can purposefully hurt him, but still. They both can fight.

Goro soon realized he _has_ to quell a sibling conflict in order to get the answers he needs.

He cursed, and pounded the door in anger. They were gone at this point, but he was still pissed at the thought of handling these two fighting. He didn't want to deal with a sibling conflict at the moment, before going back to his desk to finish his paperwork.

Silence.

It was later in the day, and he came out. Only to pause among seeing Sae.

“I'll answer that question soon.” He waved her off, “Just leave me alone.”

Sae seemed taken aback, before walking off to turn in his paperwork. He looked around for Makoto, only to text her.

No response.

He decided to just get on with it, and just invite Sae back into his desk. Once there, he leaned forward as Sae sat down on the other side.

More silence.

“Let's just say I met Makoto before I met you.”

“Isn't it the other way around?” She asked, frowning, “I met you through this job and I introduced you to my sister.”

“That's _probably_ what happened.” Goro sighed, “I meant after all this memory loss shit.”

“You should've specified then.” Sae leaned back, “How did this happen?”

“I don't know.” Goro shrugged, “You tell me.”

“Fine.” Sae tucked her hair behind her ear, “Let's see.”

She thought about it.

“I remember being obsessed with something.” Sae frowned, “Only for that something to ‘ _change my heart_ ’ as they put it.”

 _Change of heart_. _That man over the phone mentioned the same thing_.

“Unfortunately, I couldn't remember anymore.” Sae sighed, “I remember interrogating _something_ , but I don't remember whom. I don't remember _anything said_ , because they had _some sort of strange power_.”

“Strange power?”

“Yes.” Sae sighed, “It's strange. I don't even remember if they were human or not.”

 _Could_... _Could it be_...?

“Do you remember an appearance?”

“Yes.” Sae sadly looked away, “Dark hair, grey eyes. Male. Wearing a Shujin uniform, like he always did.”

 _Joker_.

 _Joker was previously caught and interrogated_.

 _For what crime, though_?

“Do you remember what he did to earn that sentence?”

“Just… For changing my heart.”

Goro hummed. He sees that Sae was truly struggling to remember, so he lets it be. It seems like she won't remember anymore.

One more question.

“Does the term: ‘ _Phantom Thieves_ ’ sound familiar?”

Sae looked at Goro, only for her eyes to widen.

“Wait, say that again?”

There was a reaction.

“Does the term: ‘ _Phantom Thieves_ ’ sound familiar?” He asked, “Please answer the question.”

“Y-Yes.” Sae gasped, “I remember. I-I interrogated the Leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

‘ _Our leader_ ’...

So, Makoto’s group used to be thieves. A group of thieves with weird powers. Sae _also_ mentioned the Leader having _weird powers_. So, this _can't_ be a coincidence, right?

 _Another motive to betray him_? If he truly was a true detective with strange powers, then he was sure he would've joined to learn more about them. Then betray them in the end.

Although, _something_ doesn't feel right about that.

He somehow got out, and he somehow disappeared and Goro _somehow_ ended up in that cell in that strange realm. Where Joker frequented. He even _somehow_ ended up back in his hometown with possible memory loss.

So, then, _what happened_ after he was caught?

“Do you remember what happened, afterwards?”

“No, of course not.”

“Of course.” Goro sighed, “I'll leave it be, then, thanks for answering me. I got a lead, at least.”

“You did, from me?” Sae asked, surprised, “I can barely piece together my own memories at the moment.”

“Well, I'm a detective for a reason, Nijima-san.” Goro smiled, “I can verify that you interrogated the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and I'm _trying_ to find him right now. That's my main goal, and to find him, we need to know what happened last year in order to find him. We know he was caught for supposedly changing hearts, and was classified as a _thief_. It's in the name. Phantom _Thieves_.

“Although we won't get all the answers, I've made connections based on yours, and Makoto’s testimony.” He leaned forward, with a frown, “I just need to gather more information, and then we're set. What Makoto told me was personal, but in all due time, all the answers will come together, and I _promise_ I'll tell everything.”

Sae nodded slowly, as Goro stood up, and walked out the door.

“I finished my detective work for today, I'm going out.”

With that, he left the building, heading straight back to LeBlanc. He actually considers taking that offer that barista has made.

Anything, as long as he avoids that dark, uncomfortable apartment.

Silence.

Iwai didn't show up this time, so he keeps an eye out of those men himself.

 _Who are they_? _And why are they after him, specifically_?

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, [Mega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike)!
> 
> You get an update, today!
> 
> Pff, no, but seriously, I hope you have a wonderful day. Unfortunately, neither of us has prepared a present before hand, so I just pushed to get this update out...
> 
> Rom will read over for any spelling mistakes, Kat needs to go to bed. 'Cause Kat just posted without neither of us reading it over.
> 
> For now, enjoy!
> 
> I hope the sisters conflict dessolve soon...


	9. Brighten up your day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro finally held a meeting to tell his new friends about what he discovered...
> 
> Although he couldn't tell them all what he deduced, he still got something out of the meeting...
> 
> Some gifts, and Sojiro's wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's been THREE months, and I'm SO sorry for delaying the chapter... But we promise, we won't quit on this fic, and when we do, you'll know.
> 
> We posted this without beta-reading first - please excuse any spelling mistakes - I posted this at 1am, and I'll check for spelling mistakes in the morning! Sorry about that!
> 
> We're sorry for the wait, let's get going!

_His parents were confused as to why he decided to board up his room_.

 _He hid from everyone, with a baseball bat_.

 _He remembers buying from an airsoft shop, and he wishes he could still buy from the shop_.

 _If only he kept his pistol and dagger_.

 _This was dangerous, even for him_.

 _He decided to just go back to the metaverse, and live there, until he figures out what he can do_.

 _He'll find the treasure, and change the world back_.

\----------

Goro realized he can't talk to Makoto, at all.

Makoto is ignoring him.

Goro sighes, and decided to text his friends for help. He leaned back, as he waits for a response.

“ _I wish I could help_.” Yusuke said, “ _But I don't remember her that much, as I used to_.”

“ _Don't remember what she was like_.” Haru said, “ _I wish you luck on that_.”

“ _Sorry_.” Futaba said, “ _I may stalk, but she's not interestingly enough for me to help you out_.”

Goro frowned at that, but most of the responses were the same.

“ _I only know her from school_.” Ann would say, “ _I can't help you with that_.”

Goro was just about to give up, only to see Ryuji’s response.

“ _I'll help_.” He'd say, “ _Just don't expect me to help too much, because I don't remember her all that well_.”

“ _You don't have to help, idiot_.” Goro responded, “ _If you don't remember her, don't bother_.”

“ _If she was the same, like I was, then I have an idea_.” Ryuji seemed very eager, “ _Let me talk to her_!”

Goro sighed, and sent an ‘ _ok_ ’ before going on with his day.

He didn't exactly get a proper response until he got a text from Ryuji. Who seemed to be worried about something else entirely.

“ _Don't go near her, she seems very pissed right now_.”

Goro didn't know what to feel, before he put down his phone. He sadly looked down to the table, not sure why or how he pissed Makoto off, and no matter what he felt, he felt uneasy at the moment. So much so, that he decided to do what Ryuji says.

Though, that wasn't much of an easy task, as Sae keeps stopping him to talk to him. Usually about Makoto, before brushing her off, and just leaving her be. Apparently Makoto was coming to work, and he soon felt a little bit uneasy. He waited patiently for Sae to finish talking, before going off, and leaving work immediately. Taking a different route this time, which definitely helped with avoiding Makoto.

He eventually arrived back into his apartment, before leaning against the door. Inside. He looks up, and sees how dark it was. The lights were too bright, and he couldn't afford a lamp? Either way, he was back home.

Or, what he used to call home.

He jumped when there was a knock. He turned around to see through the small hole. He sees familiar brown hair, and Goro blinked. He wasn't scared of Makoto, but he was definitely shaking.

 _Did her sister tell her to come here_?

He opened the door, and Makoto _seemed_ angry at first, but after a while, she went up to give Goro a hug.

Goro tensed up, before Makoto pulled away. She let herself in, and looked around the apartment. She didn't say anything, until she seated herself down. Giving a serious look. Goro sat down across from her, and sadly looked down. Still tense about earlier.

“I'm sorry.” She says, after a while, “I wanted to surprise you with something.”

“Surprise me?” Goro asked, taken aback, “With what?”

“Well, it included going to LeBlanc.” Makoto murmured, looking down to her hands on her lap, “And giving you a small gift. Although I left that gift in LeBlanc. Maybe tomorrow, you can drop by, and pick it up.”

With that, Goro nodded, and checked his messages. Showing them to Makoto. She checked, before blinking.

“Is _that_ why you avoided me until now?” She asked, “Ryuji said so?”

“Yeah, he made it seem like you were after me.” Goro chuckled nervously, “But that's no excuse. I just wanted to know why you were avoiding me, that's all. Did I do something wrong? Is your relationship with Sae-san okay?”

“Oh!” Makoto gave an apologetic smile, “N-No, no, It was for the surprise. My relationship with my sister is still fine. You can say, it's _a lot_ better since yesterday's fight. Sae decided to take up your interrogation first, before you decided to go after me. So, you have an idea what's going on?”

“I do, actually.” Goro sighed, and leaned back, “But I need everyone present when I make this announcement.”

“Oh, okay.”

Makoto was just about to leave, and Goro.stood up. He softly smiled towards her.

“Please don't take it the wrong way, due to our roles.” He says, and pulled his arm back, looking away, “In fact, I want to apologize.”

“Look, I know you betrayed us in the past, but that's in the past.” Makoto smiled, “Besides, look at you now. If all our memories came back at once, then we'd probably still forgive you.”

“I doubt that.”

“Why?”

“It's the way you acted when you first met me.” Goro sighed, “I must've lied a lot, for you to be cautious of me. You didn't even believe me, when I said I didn't remember what happened. I don't know how, or why I'm like this, but for it to be _better_ about me forgetting, then it must've been horrible. Most likely tragic.”

Silence.

“Well, we'll probably get used to you being here…” Makoto said, before pausing.

She seemed to be deep in thought. Goro sighed, and pushed her out of his apartment.

“I'll come pick up the present at LeBlanc tomorrow.” He sadly smiled, “Just don't expect me to stay the night there again.”

With that, he shut the door on her. He sighed, as he looked inside the dark apartment. He laid down, only for him to get a text.

“ _Good night_.” It said, “ _Sweet dreams_.”

They were both from Makoto, and Futaba.

He smiled as he closed his eyes. He'll apologize to Makoto tomorrow.

\----------

He woken up from his phone ringing.

He checked to see that Ryuji is excited for the meeting, and that Haru was looking forward to it. He messed with his hair before getting dressed for work. He quickly worked with Sae, made sure those men didn't catch him, and just hope the day would he quicker. Each hour, he'd get a message from some of his ‘ _friends_.’

Yusuke is excited for the meeting, and looking forward. Futaba just hints at the _surprise_. Yeah, right, she knows he knows.

Ann just seems pumped, and already jogged to LeBlanc. Makoto just seems happy, in general.

Goro sighed. He got off work, and went straight to LeBlance. He arrived shortly, and sees that everyone was present. He smiled, as everyone greeted him. He leaned back on the counter, as Sojiro gave them a nod. He decided to stay, just in case it got out of hand, like last time.

Goro rubbed his head. He wasn't so sure what to say, before looking at his watch. He probably should keep this short and simple, but decided against it. He sighed, before trying to calm his nerves.

They all had encouraging looks.

Goro gulped, nervous.

“Like I said to Makoto yesterday…” Goro started, before sighing, “... Please don't take this the wrong way, due to our roles. I'm a detective, and I know what your roles used to be, and what your leader did, before we all ended up in that strange realm.”

“Strange realm?” Sojiro asked, “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Guys, shouldn't we keep this from boss?”

“No, no, it's quite alright.” Goro smiled, “Let me take it from the top, on what happened.”

Goro sighed, again.

“I have received a call the other day, that answered a lot of questions about me, but gave so much more questions.” Goro started, crossing his arms, rubbing his chin, “He said that he turned himself because of this group. The group called themselves the ‘ _Phantom Thieves_ ,’ and they’ve stealing hearts.”

“Stealing hearts?” Ryuji asked, “How?”

“Unfortunately, I do not know how.” Goro sighes, sadly looking down, “All I know is that they sort of… Disbanded?”

“Disbanded?” Makoto asked, “How would you know?”

“I asked your sister, if she knew any Phantom Thieves.” Goro frowned, “The answer was, yes. She remembers specifically interrogating one of them.”

“Sh-She did?” Makoto asked, trying to take in this information.

“She was specifically interrogate the leader of the Phantom Thieves.” Goro leaned back, rubbing his chin, “But unfortunately, that leaves a lot of questions, and I can't figure them out on my own. That just answers how they disbanded, but not how he escaped, or how we ended up in that strange world.”

“Well, that's good, isn't it?” Makoto asked, “Or, is that bad?”

Silence.

Goro remained silent, as he watched everyone. He sighed, as he obviously didn't want to bring this up, but at the same time, have no choice but to say it. He didn't like to say it, when Futaba spoke up.

“Where did this Phantom Thief leader escaped to?”

Goro opened and closed his mouth, like a fish. Not wanting to answer, but felt he had to say _something_.

“Uhm…”

“You know who it is, don't you?”

They all looked at Goro, concerned.

He remained silent, until Futaba stood up, grinning.

“Well, if you're not comfortable with telling us, yet, then is that it for the meeting?”

Goro looked at everybody, who seemed concerned. He sighed, as he messes with his hair. He wasn't so sure. There are plenty of reasons as to why he _should_ tell them who the leader is and how he's connected, and it would lead to much more pros than cons.

But the biggest con that sticks out is this: _what if they dislike him_?

He doesn't want Joker’s friends to turn on him, and he doesn't want Joker to come back to a group of people he would _barely remember_ , and they'd be hateful towards him for no reason other than his former occupation. For all he knows, he could _still_ be _in_ that occupation, but telling them would lead to a lot of questions. Like, how did they become friends, and why didn't he rescue them when they were in that strange realms?

It's things like that, that prevents him from _blurting_ out his theories, and a lot of it…

Implies he did something else bad. Like, he betrayed his friends.

Evidence points to them being in cells, and him _knowing_ they were there, but _not_ rescuing them. A _false god_ had to confront them, and instead of thinking like rational people, his friends decided to take on that challenge, in hopes to reunite with him.

So… What would they think?

Since they pointed out that, _that_ plan failed, _then what_? They're complete strangers now?

That hurt to think about.

So, he looked back at the concerned looks, and nodded his head.

“I supposed.” He sadly smiled, “I need to gather more evidence before I can confirm it. I have _tons_ of reasons to tell you, but unfortunately, there is one _big problem_ that is in the way. I'd ask for your help, but I need to figure some things out, before I _could_.”

“... Okay.”

They seem hesitant, but agreed. Goto gave an apologetic smile, as they all left, all except Makoto and Futaba. Sojiro just continued dishes, as he went to the back. Goro sighed, as he sat down in a chair.

Silence.

“Right, we forgot to give you your surprise.” Makoto smiled, “Please, take it with grace, and please be careful with it.”

With that, she gestures towards Futaba, as she ran upstairs. She immediately came back down with a couple objects in her hand. Pushing them into his arms.

Goro seemed taken aback, as they objects were literally pushed into his arms.

 _A lamp, and a nightlight_?

He looked back up, in confusion, when Makoto and Futaba smiled.

“Futaba has told me that you look… _Sad_ whenever you come home to your apartment.” Makoto says, cheerfully, “When she commented on how dark it was, it seemed like you confirmed it for her. So, we've decided to… Buy you a lamp and a nightlight, to brighten up your home a bit more.”

Goro looked back down to the objects in hand, still taken aback. He wasn't so sure what to say.

“We thought that… Maybe a warm lighting may… Make your home _a bit_ more welcoming.” Makoto continued, shyly looking away, “So, we thought that… Maybe this will get you home more… And create new memories.”

Goro looked back down at the objects in hand. Taking this in. Before softly smiling towards the two girls.

“Thank you very much.” He says, looking at the objects fondly, “You didn't need to go through the trouble.”

“Well, not to sound rude…” Futaba started, before grinning, “But Sojiro doesn't need another teenager spending the night in his attic. I thought this was a good idea, but putting it _that_ way _does_ seem a bit rude.”

Goro looked hurt.

“ _However_...” Futaba continued, brightening up, “... You're _still_ welcome to spend the night here, if those doesn't work for you. Sojiro doesn't mind, he just doesn't want customers to get the wrong idea about letting teenagers spend the night here. He still thinks of _your well being_ , regardless.”

Goro turned to see Sojiro doing the dishes. From his angle, he can definitely see the old man turning red with embarrassment.

With that, he smiled. He looked back at Futaba with chuckle.

“Thank you.” He sadly smiled, “Again. I'm sure these will help, big time.”

“We hope it does.” Makoto nodded, before waving, “Call us again, if you need help.”

“We'll be here, when you need it!”

With that, Makoto left, and Futaba followed.

Silence.

“Where are you staying the night?”

Goro jumped, forgetting Sojiro was still here.

“Oh, um…” He looked at the gifts in his hands, “... I-I guess at my apartment.”

The barista nodded, before placing a cup on the counter next to where Goro was sitting.

“Have one more cup.” He says, “Don't take what Futaba says to heart. You're welcome anytime. I had no idea that you fearing going back because of how dark it is.”

“It… Gives off this cold feeling.” Goro sadly smiled, “Like, it's not welcoming at all. It doesn't help that it's almost pitch black. So… I-I didn't think they'd pick up how I was feeling. I-I never had friends before, so this was a surprise.”

“Yeah, they do that.” Sojiro walked back to do the dishes, “They just want to take care of your well being. No matter, this also has its responsibilities. I noticed you wouldn't tell who the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Why is that?”

“Well… He…”

He stopped himself.

 _Does Futaba record her listening devices, or are they live_?

He put down the gifts, before taking a sip of coffee.

“Well, I didn't want to…” He paused, before sighing, “... I-I didn't want to risk them losing a possible friend.”

“Oh?”

“That friend… Their leader they adored _so much_... Was the leader of the Phantom Thieves.” He sighed, “When I first met them, I can tell right away that they cared _so much_ about their leader. So much so that they might’ve over-looked that... _He might’ve betrayed them_... Considering the situation we were in, when I first woke up.”

“That _other realm_ you spoke of?” Sojiro asked, surprised, “That's what you said, right?”

“That's right.” Goro sighed, “We were in some type of prison cells. The walls, floor, and ceiling were blue, and when walking down the halls, they mentioned that they can tell their leader was there before. Infact, it seemed like he frequented there. If they were in their right mind, then wouldn't you think that waiting for him to return there would be wise?”

Sojiro remained silent, as Goro sighed.

“We then met this… This _demon_... And made a deal with him.” He continued, finishing his coffee, “They made a deal… We can see him in the real world again… Only at the cost of their memories. They agreed… And… The rest is history. We woke up here. Continued their lives, but the question is: _how did we end up there_? If their leader frequented that place, then wouldn't he have saved us by now? How did he end up in his hometown? Things like that… That bothers me.”

“I see.” Sojiro sighed, “I can see why you hesitated to tell them.”

He wiped off his hands, and walked up to the detective, taking his cup.

“Well…” He sighed, “... I can say is: take your time. Friendship is much stronger than you think. It's only weakened when you hold secrets like this. Yes, the truth _is important_ , but _trust_ is something you need _the most_ in friendships. Even if they don't remember, they still trusted their leader, despite the evidence pointing otherwise.”

“B-But, what if…”

“No buts.” Sojiro interrupted, sighing, “It's the leader's fault if he made a bad decision. You need to give them time to think for themselves… It's the only way you can hold a true friendship. Besides, they can't be friends forever, they come and go. But it's the memories that count. Now, if you meet him, you'll know how to act, soon enough.”

With that, he walked back to wash his cup, but not before smiling at the detective.

“You're already showing how much of a good friend you are by thinking of their bond.” He chuckled, “So, you're doing fine. Remember, let them think what they think. In the end, as long as their happy, that's all that matters.”

“You're such a cheesy old man…”

“Hey, I'm not _that old_.” the barista sighed, “I'm just telling you by experience. I still have a long ways to go. Now, just leave, before I take it all back.”

“I was just saying.” Goro chuckled, before standing up, “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Anytime.”

With a wave, he left the coffee shop with his gifts, and immediately went back to his apartment, deep in thought.

Let them think for themselves, huh?

Goro sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Right. So, he'll have to tell them _eventually_.

He was glad that he told the barista, then.

With that, he arrived home, quicker than he thought, and closed his front door. Looking into the cold, dark room.

Silence.

He went to is bedroom, and plugged in the lamp and the nightlight.

The nightlight immediately warmed up the room, and after turning on the lamp, so did the lamp. He sat down on his bed, and looked around.

His room had dirty clothes, everywhere, and he never noticed how _blue and bare_ his walls were. He realized he needed to redecorate, and clean his room. So, he did. Picking up the clothes, and putting them in a nearby bin, and hanging his jacket on the wall, in hopes it'll help fill up the wall space a bit. He sat back down, and brightened up, at how the room looks.

Much more cleaner now. Much more full, and much more _warmer and brighter_...

 _The lamp and nightlight worked_...

He smiled, as he laid down, feeling much more comfortable than ever before. Letting out a small laugh, as he felt gleeful. He continued to laugh, until his phone went off. Picking it up, he looked at the screen, smiling brighter than ever.

‘ _I take it they work now_?’

‘ _Yes_.’ He texted back, ‘ _Yes, they work wonderfully_.’

‘ _Glad we BRIGHTEN your night_.’

He laughed. Too happy to even care about the pun. He texted back, putting the phone down to sleep. Feeling very comfortable, for once.

‘ _Thank you, very much_.’

With that, he closed his eyes, and went right to sleep. Leaving the lamp on, for the night. Content with his new gifts.

 _You helped brighten my day_.

 _Thank you, very much_.

With that, he soon dozed off to dreamland. For once, happy to sleep in his apartment for once.

 _He'll finally sleep here, more often_.

 _He's grateful to have friends like them_.

Silence.

 _Friends, huh_? _He guesses they're not bad, at all_.

He finally went to sleep.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and I ( Rom ) have been busy with irl things, and other stuff, and we apologize for the wait.
> 
> If something doesn't make sense, or something contradicted itself, we apologized, we started this back in July, but since we never typed since then, we never read back to see what was previously stated. Kat has been busy, and Rom has been busy as well... We can never apologize enough...
> 
> For me ( Rom ), I suffer from a curse: I stop after a certain amount of chapters, and tbh, that's usually for a variety of reasons. Don't expect us to keep up a schedule for this fic, for it might one day die - but we have GREAT plans for this fic. Tbh, the three month break is what we both needed, but right now, we both need to see how far we can go, for this series. We hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, for the wait!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	10. Filling up your space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro was curious about a certain Okumura girl. So, he decided to visit her.
> 
> And receiving one more gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW its been a long time.
> 
> I'll explain more at the bottom, but the gist of it is:
> 
> We'll _hopefully_ speed up, and we'll _hopefully_ get to the point of this story... _Next chapter_.
> 
> Enjoy!

_This seems like that was the last time he was in the real world now_.

 _No matter what_.

 _With that, he immediately began to head to Mementos to fix this mistake_.

 _It was the only way things would be peaceful again_.

 _He hoped he could get Arsene back_.

\----------

Goro groaned, and sat up.

He hasn't slept like that in a while. While running his hand through his hair, he immediately went into his morning routine. The looked in the mirror, to fix his hair, and make himself a cup of coffee, before leaving. He pauses upon looking at his phone.

‘ _Hey, I got a question_.’

It was from Sae. Goro sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair.

‘ _Yes_?’

‘ _You're the same grade as Makoto, right_?’

He pauses. He really doesn't know, really. He sees Sae typing for a while, so he sat here, at the train station for a while, until he boarded the train. Hesitant, he wasn't so sure what to say. He was sure he just recently graduated, so he should've been out of school by then. He looks around, only to see a familiar face in front of him. A gruff man, with a tattoo. He looks around - sure enough, those men that was previously following him before were there. He got really tense, before Sae finally answered, which startled him.

‘ _Makoto should've graduated, she only goes back to her high school to help her friends, and coach the new student council president_.’ Sae said, after a while, ‘ _Students there still call her current president because they got used to her being in charge_. _I am saying because last year was her last year_.’

‘ _That makes sense_.’ He replies, looking around, ‘ _It seems like I probably didn't go to Shujin, so I most likely graduated, what about Okumura though_?’

‘ _Okumura_?’

‘ _Okumura is was a third year as well_.’ He texts back, ‘ _Yet I still found her tending to the roof garden at Shujin_.’

‘ _Oh, the daughter of Okumura foods_.’ Sae responded, before pausing, ‘ _I have no explanation_.’

‘ _Ah, I suppose I'll ask during my free time_.’

‘ _Why did you decide to work here, out of all places_?’

‘ _You mean where you're currently at_?’

‘ _Yes, I am curious, since you live so far away, why don't you work at your district_?’

Goro pauses, as he looked at Iwai gesturing towards the men. He nodded, and got ready to get off at his stop.

‘ _I supposed it's a familiar feeling_.’

‘ _Familiar feeling_?’

‘ _Yeah_.’ He looked around before answering again, ‘ _I suppose I spent the year there looking for the Phantom Thieves, and got used to working there_. _I can't explain it, even if it was year_. _There seemed much more natural and much more special_. _Know what I mean_?’

‘ _Yeah_.’ She replied, ‘ _I know what you mean_. _I feel the same_.’

Goro smiled, before putting away his phone. He looked up, only to squeak. Startled by Iwai.

“Texting someone?”

“Co-worker.” Goro answers, “I'm a detective, so we're sharing some intel with the case. I'm working as fast as I can with solving this case.”

“How you found out something?”

“Not yet.” Goro sighed, “I did find a big lead, but I know it would lead to nowhere when there is so little information on the subject.”

“What can I help you with, then?”

Goro looked back up at Iwai, before thinking about it.

 _He could ask if the Phantom Thieves seem familiar to him_. _Maybe that's exactly the clue he needs_.

 _Loss of memory equals Phantom Thieves_.

“I got a question, then.”

“Alright then, shoot.”

“Does the term ‘ _Phantom Thieves_ ’ sound familiar to you?” Goro asked, crossing his arms, “Everyone else I've met had that exact memory loss, and only remember one term: _Phantom Thieves_. I'm gonna need to confirm it first before I make that connection.”

Silence.

“No, not as far as I know.”

“Oh.”

More silence.

“... Sorry?”

“No, no, it's fine.” Goro sighed, putting away his phone. “I shouldn't have assumed, but thanks for confirming it.”

“Well, alright.”

Goro could tell Iwai felt bad, though he decided to ask another question.

“Can I describe someone then?”

“Describe…?”

“Yeah, lemme think.” Goto began rubbing his chin, to think about him, “... Dark hair? Short? Fluffy? Large glasses? High school student? Any of those ring a bell?”

Iwai pauses for a moment, humming.

“I remember meeting him...” Goro pauses, “... He was apparently a friend. Though, I guess all I remember of him is visiting some café. He used to be the barista there. You own an airsoft shop, right? Maybe he was a regular there?”

 _But then, why would he be a regular there_?

“Now that you mention it…”

 _Oh no_...

“I remember a regular that was a high schooler.” Iwai rubbed his chin too, “Maybe with that exact description. Kid seemed to act tough, but can tell he had a heart of gold. Might’ve tried to buy model guns, but that's about it. Claims to be a gun enthusiast. Weird, but I didn't question it. I guess that's all I can remember.”

 _Acts tough_... _But had a heart of gold_? _Also_... _Buys model guns_?

"That's all I remember about the kid, however." Iwai nodded, "He'd buy different varieties too. I think he had friends that were gun enthusiasts. He did bring this blond boy in with him at first, and ever since then it was _only him_."

"Really?"

"It was definitely odd, but eventually brushed it off." Iwai sighed, "I didn't question the kid's actions, nor what he bought, but I made sure they were model guns. That they were safe, and I made sure _he_ knew what he was dealing with. I didn't want to get in trouble for giving guns to kids."

"Well, I at least know now." Goro sighed, "Or else you really _would be_ in trouble."

"Shut up." Iwai sighed, "I don't have time to deal with your job. Though, I _did_ try and protect you, so you _would_ go to your job."

"Speaking of, you no longer need to protect me." Goro smiles, gesturing towards the building, "We've arrived."

"So, we have." Iwai looked up, before nodding to the detective, "I'll be heading home, then."

Iwai left it at that, and Goro waved. He was alone. Heading inside, he was too deep in thought to even notice his surroundings.

So, the leader had a heart of gold. Despite the life he chose. Why did he decide to be a thief? How did he even get… No, that's too easy.

He got his powers from that false god.

 _Why_ were they even pitted against each other? Goro might've had an idea, but now that their roles were reversed: he's alone, and Goro is not. This was definitely odd, and that definitely got his attention the first time around. It implies they were meant to go against each other. Goro didn't like that he might've fell for its tricks, and it's definitely affecting their life. They all ended up in those cells, and it definitely didn't take long for them to make a deal themselves.

He sighed. If he was their supposed ' _friend_ ' then why make the deal?

Silence.

He sighed, as he realized there was nothing else he can do at the moment. Frustrated with himself for such thoughts. He needs to evidence in order to come up with such answers.

Sae walked up, placing a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked up, from his paper work, staring. Seeing if Sae had anything to say, only for her to stare right back. She had this surprised look, before clearing her throat.

"You may've graduated, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to be here, Akechi." Sae sighed, "I mean, you _need_ return home for now. You work somewhere else, and all."

"Oh?"

"You technically don't work here. You told me so this morning." Sae sighed, "Everyone else here is kinda annoyed with your presence."

"Why?" Goro blinked, "I'm not bothering anybody, and like I said: it feels right here. No idea but it's a little easier than going back home."

"Well, it's complicated." Sae sighed, "But, there's nothing I can do, at the moment. Try heading to Shujin, and questioning Okumura."

Goro sighed, before getting up.

"Fine."

"Sorry, maybe next time." Sae waves him off, "I'll try to convince them."

With that, Sae walked off, and Goro decided to just leave it be. He left the building, and looked around... Nk men. Good. He left it at that. Before he knew it, he was gone. In Shujin.

\----------

He checked the roof, only to see no one there.

He walked up, slowly, to the gardens, and sat down, next to it. He can see the plants growing, almost in bloom. Despite this, this seems like a small, but simple garden. He checked to see if anything has changed since the last time he was here. Minus an Okumura. He checked around, only to find nothing. Nothing he can gather, anyways. After a while, he sighs, before sitting back down. Pactiently waiting for the Okumura to return.

He waited for a while, only to come up with nothing. Nothing he can see, anyways.

He waited for a while, before he decided to open the door, only to jump when he sees her struggling to pull up something.

He cursed, and grabbed the handle out of his own instinct. Okumura gasped, in surprised, but let him help. They both lifted the heavy roller. Until they finally arrived upon the roof. He found himself panting with Okumura, and she giggled.

"I didn't expect to find you up here, Akechi."

"I didn't expect you to come up with some heavy supplies." He panted. Struggling to breathe.

"Thank you for the help." She smiled. "I'm very grateful."

With that, she lifted up a heavy bag. Was that… Fertilizer? Or soil?

Either way, it didn't smell very good, but the Okumura girl seemed very used to it.

"Hey, why are you here?" She asked, curious, "I doubt you came up here to just help."

"Oh, uh…" He looked away, not entirely sure what to say, since he forgot himself. "No, it definitely was not to help. I'd gladly offer, if needed."

"Oh no, you did enough already!" She giggled, "You helped me carry this up."

"I-Is that so?" He watched, as she picked up on bag, and place it next to her garden. He thought about what he wanted to ask. "... It's something to do with you, yet I can't remember, for the life of me."

"Why don't you sit next to me, then." She smiled, "You can watch, and maybe help plant some seeds."

"Okay."

He sits down, next to her. As she took out some seeds, and handed them to Goro.

"You can plant these. There is an empty box filled with soil, you can plant them _there_." She pointed to a box, filled with soil. "Make sure to space them. I'll water them later. Don't worry, you don't need to use all the seeds."

With that, Goro crawled over with the seeds, and started to plant them. Occasionally whispering to them, as he spaced them out. He just pushed the tiny seeds into the soil, and just moved the soil to bury them. This was a big box. Big enough to fit most of the seeds, but small enough to where he can reach each end. Even within arms length. He nodded, to himself, as he finished his box. He stood up, and walked to Okumura, who was filling a new box with soil.

"Done?" She asked. Goro nodded. "Good. I'm glad you help. Thank you."

Goro felt proud. There was a pride, swelling into his chest. Happy to get praise. Just this once.

… _Praise_?

' _I was extremely particular about my life_! _My grades_! _My public image_! _So_ someone _would want me around_!'

"Akechi?"

"Sorry, a thought crossed my mind." He murmured. "I'm guessing my life was shit."

"Oh?"

"When I first think about it, it makes sense." He rubbed his chin, "I guess when I think about it, I always wanted to be alone for a while since I returned here, but I don't think it was always like that. It's been… Lonely? Hard to explain."

"Lonely?" Okumura whispered, suddenly she was in deep thought, before she perked up. "Well, we're here when you need it. I got something to let you borrow."

"... Let me borrow?"

Okumura walked away, towards a small potted plant. She walked back, handing the potted plant to Goro. Smiling.

"This is Lestrade!"

"L… Lestrade?"

"I have no idea why I named it that, but Lestrade comes to mind when I look at this plant." She sighs, "I know it's weird, but…"

"I-I get that." Goro swept it off, before looking at the plant, "But, why are you giving me Lestrade?"

"Oh. Well…" She shyly smiled, "... You said you must've been lonely, right?"

"Right?"

"I figured I'd let you borrow it!" Her smile brightened, "I saw you talking to the seeds earlier, so maybe talking to Lestrade would help you out!"

"But… This seems like a… Valuable flower that's… Important to you…" Goro looked down at Lestrade, "Why give… Him to me?"

"You said things were lonely." Okumura hummed, "So, I figured a plant would help you feel… Less lonely? Lestrade is a good listener. Secondly, I chose my words correctly. You're _borrowing_ Lestrade, until you feel less lonely. That's a deal?"

Goro looked down at the plant.

It seems like an ordinary house plant. With just one single flower that hasn't bloomed yet. Since they woke up not too long ago, with no memory what-so-ever, it makes sense that it hasn't bloomed yet. Maybe it was a valued plant that was given to Okumura _before_ they ended up in those cells. Either way, he can sense how _valuable_ Lestrade is.

She's just… Letting him _borrow_ Lestrade? Just like that?

He looked at Okumura, and gave a polite bow. Lestrade in his arms.

"Thank you, very much, Okumura-san."

"It's no problem." She giggled, "That's what friends are for!"

Goro looked at Lestrade with the _biggest_ smile on his face, before perking up.

"Oh, yeah." He grabbed Okumura's arm, before she could walk away. "I remember what I came here, for."

"You did?" She smiled, "That's great! What did you come here, for?"

"Why… Why are you still tending the gardens of Shujin?"

"Huh?" She looked confused, "Why?"

"Yes." He let go of her, "Why are you still tending the gardens of Shujin? Niijama is still here because she's training the new students council president. I'm still in Sabuya because… Well, It just feels right… Why are you still tending the gardens of Shujin?"

"Oh!" She turned around, and thought about it for a moment, trying to think of _her reason_ for staying. "... It's probably for the same reason as you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She turned towards him with a small smile, "It's probably not as exciting, but I stay around because it _just feels right_. Sure, I grow vegetables to use for my company, but also grow vegetables for Leblanc, too. The beans I grew help with testing different flavors for different coffee. Plus, the carrots and the meals just feels… Refreshing. No idea why, but they definitely help."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Okumura looked back at her garden, "Sure, I can always build a greenhouse, and grow them there, but it doesn't feel the same compared to the roof of Shujin. Besides, they still let me be here, anyways, like how they're letting Makoto be here, as well. So, it's definitely welcomed. As long as I'm welcomed, I'll continue to grow my plants, here."

Goro nodded, before smiling himself.

"That's… Understandable." He says, before looking down at Lestrade, "... I guess I could start one of my own, but Lestrade would due… For now. I'll probably get a small garden in the future."

"That's the spirit!" She giggled, before turning to walk back to her garden, "Take care of him well… Maybe I might have another plant for you, to keep."

Goro looked down at Lestrade, before nodding.

He'll take too care of… Him. He'll take _very good_ care of him.

With that, he waved Okumura goodbye, and headed home.

On the way, there, he got a text from Sae.

' _You're welcome back to work, tomorrow_.' She said, ' _Did you get your answers_?'

' _Yeah_.' He replies, ' _Same reason as me for working there_.'

' _Seriously_?' Sae answered right away, ' _How boring_.'

' _At least it's an answer_.'

' _True_.' She took a while, before responding again, ' _Any leads on the PT case_?'

' _One_ ' He replies, ' _I'll talk to you, tomorrow_.'

' _Okay_.'

With that, he finally arrived home, and placed Lestrade on a window sill, in his room. He backed up, only to nod.

He fits _perfectly_ there.

At least he has a companion to talk to, at least. He turned on his new lamp, and plugged in his nightlight, and sat down next to Lestrase. He began talking.

Just, generally speaking his mind. Mostly about the Phantom Thieves, and him feeling alone for most of his life. Or, at least what he remembers of his life. He spoke, and spoke, only to get a text.

' _Who are you talking to_? _Yourself_?'

It was a text from Futaba. He forgot she placed bugs in his room. He smiled, and showed his phone to Lestrase.

"Lestrade, this is Futaba. I forgot she bugged my room." He says, chuckling to himself, "Funny, right?"

' _Hey_!' She cried, ' _Don't ignore me, meanie_! _Who is Lestrade_? _Why are you ignoring me_!?'

He found himself laughing, as Futaba blew up his phone. Cursing that she didn't put any cameras in there, but knows she can't because of privacy. She almost threatened to take away that privacy, but only jokingly.

He silenced his phone, before continuing to talk to Lestrase.

"I guess Okumura is right." He sighs, "I definitely feel less lonely."

He found himself smiling fondly. His chest swell with joy, and comfort.

He got ready for bed, and laid down. Turning off his lamp. Although his voice won't be heard, he still found himself wishing Lestrade a good nights rest, before turning away. Semi embarrassed, semi happy. He closed his eyes, as his dreams carried him off to sleep.

Very thankful, for Lestrade.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspector Lestrade... Oof, I considered making him a foreign british plant - but we decided to go with a normal house plant... Hopefully that's better - and easier than researching foreign house plants...
> 
> Otherwise - 4 months... It's been 4 months.
> 
> Well, it's considerably smaller time frame than last time, but _still_... We apologize for that.
> 
> Since that took SO long, we decided to get straight to the point of the plot. Goro _was_ gonna befriend all of Joker's friends ( including confidants ) - but that'll take a while... Besides - he'll get a lot more benefits from befriending Joker's teammates, and he doesn't need to spend time with _all_ \- we discovered there are other ways to bond... SO, we'll get straight to the point of the plot, _as soon as possible_.
> 
> SO, now that that's confirmed, we'll hopefully upload quicker. Since both of us has been impatient to get _straight_ to the plot.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed, either way! ^^


	11. Mysterious Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi gets a mysterious call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Rom were _very_ excited for this!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

_There was a couple texts that he missed_.

Goro sat up, only to see a couple. He had forgotten he had muted his phone last night, and saw a few that he indeed miss. He sighed, as he went through his messages. He was on Yusuke's messages when he noticed something at the bottom of his screen. It was red. Eye catching, even.

Speaking of eye, it had a weird looking eye on it.

Pressing the app only opens up a search bar, and it's obviously has a system to record his voice. Confused, he tried to close it when his phone notified him of a new message.

 _An unknown number, at that_.

' _Who are you_?'

Goro blinkes, as he answers the unknown number.

' _Goro Akechi, detective_.'

Silence. It took a while for them to respond.

' _You can't be_.' They said, ' _He should be dead_.'

He froze at that.

 _He's supposed to be_... _Dead_?

' _That's a lie_.' A voice in the back of his head chuckled, ' _You're alive right now, aren't you_?'

' _You can't be_.' They repeated, obviously in disbelief, ' _You must be someone else_.'

Goro shook off his shock. Letting out an annoyed growl.

' _Alright then, smartass, who are you_?'

More silence. They must still be in disbelief. Though, they did finally answer.

' _Akira Kurusu_.' They replied, finally, ' _Let me call_?'

"Akira Kurusu?" Goro asked outloud, before answering.

' _Sure_.'

Futaba would listen in, too. Hopefully. If not, he's sure the notification itself would let her know, and he'll text her about this boy.

Speaking of, the ringtone alone startled him.

 _It was a different ringtone than his usual_.

"Hello?" He answered.

Silence. All he heard was breathing. Which creeped him out.

Until he realized he was out of breath because it sounded like he was running. Most likely scared. He could tell, because he does the same after running.

" _A_ … _Akechi_?"

"Y-Yes?"

More silence.

" _Akechi_ … _Y-You're alive_. _Thank goodness_." He breathed a sigh of relief. His voice sounded like he wanted to sob.

"Calm down." Goro sighed, "I-I can't believe it either."

" _Y-You don't understand_..." Akira sounded like he wanted to yell, but couldn't. " _You're the only one I wanted to save_."

Goro frowned at that.

 _He's the only one he wanted to save_?

"What are you talking about?"

" _Stay there_." He ordered, " _I'll be on my way_. _Where are you at_?"

"Hold on, hold on, I don't remember who you are, or where you are!" Goro yelled, standing up, "I woke up here, and suddenly I get a strange text from a stranger I texted like a while ago, and _now_ you want to come here?"

" _You_... _You don't remember who I am_?"

"No, of course not!"

More silence. There wasn't even any breathing this time. Just, eerie silence. Goro began to feel bad, and started to say something, only for Akira to speak up again.

" _Shit_." He cursed, sounding panicked, " _I'm just mad_."

"N-No, no, it's fine." Goro sighs, "I apologize too."

" _N-No, you don't understand_." Akira let out a small laugh, " _Mad as in_... _Going nuts_..."

"Look, take a deep breath, and calm down."

" _Okay, okay_." He did what Goro instructed, and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything else. " _S-Sorry_."

"What's gotten into you?" Goro sighed, "You're acting like the whole world is against you."

There was a chuckle.

" _As far as I know_..." He sighed, " _It probably is_."

"Why is that?"

" _Have you noticed anything strange upon waking up_?" He asked, " _Like, things are dimmer, you can hear a voice - hell, even named that voice_?"

Goro froze.

' _He is correct_.' The voice said, chuckling, ' _Thy did get you to say thy name upon waking up_.

"Y-You're the cause of all this."

" _Cause_?"

"You're the one causing people to lose their memories here." Goro growled, standing up, "You're the one that caused such an apocalyptic outbreak here in Tokyo! You're the reason your _friends_ made _such_ a reckless decision - no, _you_ made a reckless decision!"

" _F-Friends_?"

" _You're an asshole_!" Goro growled, "You made such a horrible change, and now it's _your fault_ that _you_ decided to make a deal with… With… Some _demon_ that bestowed upon you your _wish_! Your friends fought for you, ya know! Your friends looked up to you! You didn't think of _their fate_ , didn't you?"

Silence.

" _Didn't you_!?"

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up_!" Akira yelled back, " _I made that decision for you_! _Don't you see that_!?"

"W-What!?"

" _This world has gone to shit_!" He continues, seeming to be angry himself, " _Can't you see that_!? _Oh, wait, of course you can't_... ' _Cause you're not seeing it that way I see it right now_!"

"What do you mean?"

" _I just wanted to save you, but I couldn't_!" He sounded like he wanted to sob. " _You died, right in front of me, and there was nothing I could've done about it, and it was SO frustrating_! _Don't you see that_!?"

Goro was in shock, before frowning.

"What did your friends even see in you?"

" _Wh-What_?"

"What did your friends ever see in you?" He repeated, huffing, "They decided to make the same deal with that demon, and come back to the real world. Only with the cost of their memories. That includes me, even then, I didn't remember such a friend like you. Why would I even bother? If I was truly dead, then you should've left me at peace."

" _Akechi_..."

"I mean, what am I supposed to think of you, now?" Goro sighed, "I don't even know what my past relationship with you was. It must've been purely terrible for you not to think of anyone else, but me. What do you even think of humanity now? What do you think, now? This just isn't worth it."

" _Rotting_."

"Pardon?"

" _I think humanity is rotting_." Akira answered, " _You're right_. _I should've let you rest, but_..."

More silence.

" _Damn it_." Akira cursed again, " _This world is too diseased_. _I-I couldn't let_..."

"Kurusu?"

" _I couldn't let you out of my heart_."

 _Oh_.

Goro immediately put two and two together, and growled in frustration.

"I lived because of _your stupid wish_?"

" _It's not like I knew it was gonna happen_!"

"Oh, and _why_ am I still alive, again?"

" _Because you still lived on, in my heart_?"

"How?"

" _I don't know_!"

"So, you made a wish that makes everyone forget who _you_ were, and what _happened_ the last year?"

" _It wasn't like that, at first_!"

"... I-It wasn't?"

" _Of course not_!" Akira growled, " _My original wish was to have the Phantom Thieves carry on the world_! _Who else would deal with those rotten adults who wronged us_!? _This world is diseased, I tell ya, and I'm curing it from its rotten people_!"

 _There are those words again_... _Diseased_.

 _And adults who_... _Wronged us_?

"Care to fill me in, on who wronged us, Kurusu?" Goro asked, "How so?"

Akira was silent for a moment, before giggling.

Before he knew it, his giggling turned into straight up laughing as time grew on. A shiver went down Goro's spine.

"Kurusu?"

" _You_..." He started, before laughing again.

Goro didn't know what to do. He wanted to hang up, but he wanted to get all the answers from Akira. He doubts he'll get in touch with him again, so he wants to make the most of it, before they're off again.

Still, this both unsettled him, and pissed him off, at the sametime.

"Me?"

"... _Y-You_..." He started again, before trying to hold back another laughing fit. He eventually calmed down enough to get the full sentence out. "... _Y-You don't_... _Remember_... _That man_... _Don't you_?"

 _That man_?

He continued to laugh, before eventually calming down.

Silence.

" _N-Never mind_..." He breathed, catching his breath, "... _What I said_."

Goro remained silent, for a moment, before deciding to speak up.

"So…" He looked glanced out the window, "... You're still out there."

" _Yup_."

"And…" He frowned, "... You think the world is gonna turn into this apocalypse that will ruin the world?"

" _I wasn't lying when I said the world might've been against me_."

"That, or…" Goro frowned, "... You're against the world."

"... _What_?"

"As far as I can tell, you've lost your mind." Goro sat down next to the window sill. "Why don't you come back to Tokyo, then we'll talk."

" _You're still in Tokyo_?"

"Yes."

" _I'll catch the next train tomorrow_." He sounded happy, " _Meet me at Leblanc_?"

"Of course."

Akira let out a happy ' _Yes_!', before giving a small ' _See ya_!'

He hung up, and suddenly Goro was lost in thought. He then put down the phone, before rubbing his temples. Clearly annoyed, and wanting to move on from what just happened. A headache growing as he looked at Lestrade, the plant.

"Akira Kurusu." He started, "I finally meet the guy, and he's a lot more… _Out of his mind_ than I thought."

He doesn't see what his friends see. He doesn't see what they all saw before.

He doesn't see what he saw in those visions, and day dreams. He dreamed that Akira Kurusu would be a lot kinder. A lot more helpful. A lot more heart-warming. He apparently doesn't have a heart of gold, like Iwai claimed. He doesn't seem all that focused on his friends, like he thought he was.

In fact, he was a lot more focused on Goro Akechi. Which annoyed him, to no end.

Sure, he may've died right in front of him, but he probably had a good reason to… Die, at least. Goro clearly wanted to, though at this point. The news itself made it SO hard. The reason for him being alive again made it _SO much worse_. He thought there was a reason he couldn't remember anything upon waking up.

 _Damn it, he should've asked what that strange realm was_.

He cursed under his breath, before his phone went off. He looked over to see who sent a message. He sighs, as he clearly sees it was Futaba.

' _Coo coo, coo coo_.' She sent him.

Goro let out a chuckle.

' _Yeah_.'

' _So, you're a literal zombie_?"

Goro sighed. Sadly.

' _I supposed so_.'

Futaba took a while to respond, but she eventually did.

' _I'll set up a meeting at Leblanc tomorrow, so we can discuss this, and meet this Kurusu guy_.' She said, ' _So, he's the guy we got rid of our memories for_?'

' _What a waste_.'

' _If he was previously good-hearted though, there must be a reason for his behavior_.' Futaba explained, ' _I mean, we did agree without thinking of the consequences, right_?'

Goro thought about it. Come to think of it, that _would_ make sense. His friends got rid of their memories because they wanted to see their friend again. They wouldn't do that, unless he was a good guy at heart when they first met.

' _Is that so_?'

' _Just a theory_.'

Goro nodded at that, rubbing his chin.

' _That makes the most sense, though_.'

' _So, possible_?'

' _Possible_.'

' _One point for Futaba_!'

Goro chuckled, before closing the messaging app.

He saw the eye app still open, and cursed when he realized the strange app recorded his entire conversation. The search bar was _filled_ with words, and the recording stopped. He continued to curse, until he noticed something strange.

There was four words highlighted, among all the other words. There was bold letters across the top, and Goro couldn't help but be more confused by it.

There was a button in the middle, asking to " _go to metaverse_?"

On the top of the screen it said:

"[ _ **Candidate Found**_ ]."

**To be continued …**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Persona 5 Protagonist has a palace_.
> 
> Kat and I ( Rom ) were __excited for this! We __got to post it!
> 
> Gah, I'm SO happy this was posted ( SO much so that I'm posting this without beta-ing first lflsfk ) I'll look over the mistakes in the morning!
> 
> Right now, I hope you're as excited as we are! ^^


	12. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro was finally gonna meet Akira for the first time.
> 
> However, there had been other plans for Goro, delaying his meeting, and going off to model for a certain artist in training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some notes at the end that I'd like you to read.
> 
> You might notice, there is one less co-creator. That will be explained in the end.
> 
> Also - I finally add the ship tag! Yes!
> 
> Please, enjoy.

"Kitagawa, _now_ would _not_ be a time to paint."

" _Well, I don't intend to blow this exhibit off_."

"But we're meeting Joker."

" _You can go off to meet him, just_..."

"We need _you_ there too, Kitagawa."

" _Well, you're gonna have to wait, because this exhibit is much more important than anything right now_."

"Don't you care about meeting your friend?"

"... _He isn't my friend, if I don't know him_."

Goro sighed. He can't argue with that.

He tried getting Yusuke to join them, just to meet Akira. Futaba tried, but he's set on going through this exhibit. Yusuke learned about this exhibit a couple days earlier, and now he's done nothing but paint and paint. He's been inspired for a while now, and he intends to get this painting done for the exhibit. So, Goro had done nothing but argue with him over the phone for at least an hour.

He looked at Lestrade, before sighing again.

Silence.

" _If it helps meeting him faster, though, you can come with_."

He frowned.

"And _why_ would I come with?"

" _To cheer me on, of course_!" He replied, sounding proud for a moment. Goro was about to respond no, when Yusuke continued, sounding less proud, "... _And um_... _If I lose, it might take a while to recover from_... _Self loathing_..."

Goro remembered the last time they had an exhibit. The critic didn't exactly like his work, and he just fell. Dramatically the the floor, weeping in front of his piece of art. Goro sighed, again, before nodding. He guesses that he might get all the answers he needs, by the end of the day.

Then he remembered that Yusuke couldn't see his nodding.

"Fine." He said, "I'll be there with you."

" _Great_!" He cried, " _I'll see you there_!"

With that, he hung up, and Goro groaned. He leaned on the window sill, when his phone vibrated. Knowing it was Futaba, he ignored it for now, and looked up at the plant next to his window sill.

"Why do _I_ have to go?" Goro murmured. Twirling a leaf in his hand, "This is dumb. They don't even know him, and I just want to meet him. Just meet the man that had influenced _so many people_ to his side."

He sighed, as he checked the message with Futaba.

' _I'll message you, when he arrives here in LeBlanc_.'

 _Is that so_?

With that, he gets up, and packs his suit case, and leaves. Calling Sae ahead of time to let her know about his plans today.

Sae agrees, and lets him go. She's also meeting with Akira today, so she'll let him know how the meeting went. Since boss intends to let him spend the night in LeBlanc, then he'll have plenty of time to meet Akira.

Apparently both Futaba _and_ Haru are missing meeting him as well.

It'll just be the Shujin students minus Haru, and then the other students.

Goro was fine with that.

Just…

Goro _really_ wanted to meet him the most. He almost felt jealous for not meeting him _first_. _However_ , since _they_ were _his friends first_ , then he'll have to wait.

Silence.

 _Still_.

He eventually arrived in the train station.

Iwai was with him, so, of course he was being followed.

\----------

Silence.

Goro did _NOT_ think Yusuke would still be painting when he arrived.

In fact, it seems like Yusuke wanted to paint _him_ as a model, only to paint something else. Goro wanted to know what he was painting, only to realize he was _indeed_ the model.

"Well, your hair seems to capture _exactly_ what I needed." He nodded, "So, it's just your head portrait. Next, I'd like to paint someone else. Though right now, you might have what I need right now to complete my shot."

"Why?" Goro asked, embarrassed, "I mean, I-I don't mind, but I just want to know."

"I told you, didn't I?" He smiles, "Your hair is exactly what I need to finish my painting. It's the perfect length and shade of brown that I need. I need to finish my portrait, and then we can go. Don't worry, the painting in question won't be this one. I just need to work on colors, and length."

Goro sat still, as he listened. Completely embarrassed, but didn't say a word.

Silence.

"You seemed like you were in a hurry this morning to meet ' _our friend_ ', Akechi."

"I just wanted to meet him."

"Yet you can't wait to meet him, like Haru and Futaba?"

"I-I just want to meet him, a lot."

"Oh." Yusuke went back to his painting, "You just have this impatient, yet longing look on your face. You seem troubled, and I just want you to relax."

"I-I can't, at this point." Goro sighed, "Just… I just _really_ want to meet him, but I want everyone to meet him at once. As soon as I found out that Okumura and Sakura isn't meeting him either, I just gave up. I should've changed plans, since then, _but_ I wanted you to come as soon as possible."

"Oh."

"I'm just helping so you could meet him sooner." He sighed, sadly looking down, " _I_ want to meet him sooner."

"Why?"

"'cause, like I said, I wanted _you_ to meet him sooner." Goro sadly looked down, "Just, you were his friend first. I just happen to come in late, and betrayed you guys."

"Oh."

Yusuke seemed like he had forgotten that detail.

"If I did indeed betray you guys, then he probably doesn't consider me as a friend." He hugged his knees, "Just someone who happened to _die_ , and probably forgot about me."

Silence.

"But…" Yusuke started, before checking the time, "... He brought you back to life because of that deal with that monster, right?"

Goro looked up, at Yusuke, now confused.

"I mean, if he truly wanted to not be friends anymore, then you wouldn't have been brought back to life." Yusuke looked back at his painting, "So, that contradicts what you think, doesn't it?"

 _He's_... _He's right_.

"I thought you were the detective."

Goro let out a small laugh.

"I-I don't get it either." He murmured, "I just _really_ want to meet him. Is all. I see him in some dreams, and some visions come up of me just… Talking to him. I completely forget about all evidence that points to him being my friend, and focus on what you guys said in the past. _Why_ would I betray him? I suppose it's only a matter of time, before I could talk to him, in person again."

"I may not be an expert among this subject, but it sounds like _you_ want to get to know him too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He smiles, "It sounds like you two would've had the great potential of being good friends. Neither of you two met yet officially for the second time, but it sounds like the bond you two have is still there. Perhaps it's fate."

 _Fate, huh_?

With that, both their phones vibrate.

Goro took his out to see a message from Futaba.

' _He's here, at LeBlanc_.'

 _H-He's here_.

Goro can literally feel his heart pounding, and Yusuke put away his phone.

"The exhibit is within an hour, we should get ready." He looked at Goro, "You're free to go. Just message me when you're free, because I'm still not done."

"H-How much time do you need?"

"I supposed another hour, but I can't just paint while at the exhibit." Yusuke smiles, "I would need to pack up, and then we'll be on our way."

Goro nodded, as Yusuke grabbed another canvas, and put it in some giant flat bag. He doesn't remember what they're called, but Goro couldn't think straight, with his head spinning with this new information. He followed Yusuke out of his studio, and they left for the exhibit.

\----------

Yusuke smiled, as he shook hands with the critic, and the critic walked off.

Goro smiled, as he looked at the painting.

It was supposedly a painting of LeBlanc. Yusuke had even included the painting right next to the door. It was a view from the back of the café, and Sojiro can even be seen there, washing the dishes. It looked inviting, and it even depicted how beautiful the atmosphere was. It was calm, relaxing, and very much like the cafe itself.

The critic liked the painting, but pretty much told him what he needed to work on, which was shades of color. He commented that the café looked a little too bright, and although Goro can agree, he still felt like Yusuke did a _great_ job with the painting.

Goro was ready to comfort Yusuke, but Yusuke took it surprisingly well. He thanked the critic, and shook his hand. As soon as the critic left, he smiled at the detective with the biggest grin he'd ever seen the artist ever give.

"You took that surprisingly well."

"Well, in order to improve, I still need to take _some_ criticism." He looked back at his painting, "I still need to improve, however."

"You still did a _great_ job with it, though." Goro looked back at the painting, "It really looks like we're back in LeBlanc."

"I hope it calms your nerves." Yusuke smiled at the painting, before giving a sad smile towards Goro, "I can't believe that I had to paint that painting in the café. I did not think I had to repaint it, either way."

"Wait…" Goro looked closer. "... _You_ painted that?"

"No." He shook his head, "My mother did."

"Y-Your… Y-Your _mother_?"

"Yes." Yusuke sadly smiled, "I don't know what happened to her, but she passed at an early age. A few years after I was born. I don't know what happened to her, but I was taken in by my mentor. I don't know what happened to _him_ , but I seem to be doing well, on my own "

' _Thanks to him, I was passed down from foster home to foster home_. _But I do quite well by myself, these days_.'

Goro sadly looked down.

 _That's right_. _His mother was in a bad relationship with some no good for nothing man_.

Silence.

"The exhibit is done, now." Yusuke looked back at Goro, with a small smile, "Let us meet tomorrow, so we can both meet him together."

"O-Oh." Goro nodded, "Okay."

Yusuke took the painting down, and put it back into the bag. He guesses portfolio bag, but he really doesn't remember.

He followed Yusuke out.

Silence.

"You went through a lot, huh?"

"Hm?"

"You seemed to be deep in thought back there." Yusuke sadly smiled, "I take it you lost some parents too?"

"Just a mother." Goro sighed, "I know my father is a good for nothing man. I don't know what happened to him. He seemed to have disappeared."

"Huh." Yusuke looked forward, "Weird."

More silence.

"Lets just hope that your meeting with him goes well."

"Who?" Goro gave a small smile, "My father, or…?"

"Both." Yusuke smiles, "Both of them."

He nodded, before looking forward himself.

"Yeah. Same for you."

"I have no worries." Yusuke shook his head, "I just need to finish some school work, and then we'll meet him tomorrow. Hopefully with Haru and Futaba."

"Mhmm." He waved, as Yusuke and Goro parted ways. "I'll see you later, than."

"Of course, my pleasure."

Goro turned around once, and he realized that he was alone, in the middle of the city. With that, he ran back to the train station. Making sure he wasn't followed.

He noticed that Iwai was there, but none of the men were around. He realized that Iwai had been hot on their trail for a while, but doesn't seem interested in catching them. Just following them and acting as bodyguard for some random teen that the gruff man barely knew. Goro felt bad, but he had to get home, and soon.

He took the train back to his home, and hoped for the best, as he read texts from Futaba.

Futaba had been updating him all day about Akira, and Goro decided to call Sae once he was out of the station.

She never answered.

Goro began to feel worry, and he decided to open Futaba's texts. Maybe _she_ would tell him.

They were all of the _same_ message.

He began to panic.

Goro looked around. Obviously scared. He decided to grab Iwai by the arm, as he began to lead him away from the train station.

"What's the big idea here?" He asks, "Please explain yourself."

"P-Please help me. We're going to Shibuya."

"But this is the last train for the night."

Goro cursed, and decided to show Iwai the messages. Just to show how panicked he was.

Iwai leaned down to look at the phone, and frowned. He grabbed Goro's arm, and led him out of the station. Making sure they weren't followed, and the rest of the way there, and Goro led from there to his apartment.

Iwai growled, and cursed, as Goro set up in his apartment and locked the door.

"Don't answer, if there is a teen with black hair." Goro instructed Iwai, pointing at the peak hole, "Just make sure not to been seen from the outside. I-I don't care about being caught, but I want to make sure my friends and coworkers are okay."

Iwai nodded, and kept by the door, as Goro went into his room. Sighing. He turned on his lamp, and started to make phone calls, when he noticed a note next to his bedside table.

It was the same message Futaba sent. He deduced they were Makoto's handwriting, and Goro began shaking even more upon seeing this message.

No one picked up their phones.

He'll definitely do as the message says, and definitely keep inside, as he eyed the messages on the phone. It read loud and clear...

' _Hide_.'

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... I wanted to end the chapter in something fluffy. However - it seems to have ended in suspense instead. I guess I really DO want to move the plot forward.
> 
> I finally add the ship tag! So, there will be a lot more of this ship, along the way!
> 
> Anyways - you might notice there is one less co-creator. Actually, it's just me now ( Rom ). You can say: Kat ( PhantomKat ) and I had a falling out... Meaning, we've decided to split up, and to our different ways.
> 
> Now, I could've easily just updated this fic and discontinued it - _HOWEVER_... I've decided to keep this fic alive...
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because I want to continue the plot. I want to continue it, and move it forward to the vision we've both had, and just move on, from there... Kat may've not been interested anymore, but I really don't care. I just want to move the plot forward, and this time, I just want it to go _my way_ ( _this might also sound petty, but we both had a disagreement on where the plot would go - but I still intend to go her way, eventually - also it seems like it'll be going our way either way, since it ended the way it ended_ ).
> 
> I hope you understand. Although, that also means that updates would be slower, and there _will_ be a lot more spelling mistakes. I am SO sorry, for that. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Thank you, very much for reading. ^^


	13. The center of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro did exactly what Futaba did, so now that they're here, why not call a few people.
> 
> Turns out, there is only one person to call.
> 
>  _guess who_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, but - I hope you enjoy!

' _I can't explain to you over text, but suddenly the people around us changed_.'

"Then call me!"

He practically yelled. He growled, before looking out the window to see what Futaba was talking about.

Only to see that it wasn't _just_ the people outside that was weird.

 _The whole sky was yellow, and staying yellow_.

Goro jumped when his phone vibrated.

' _I'm currently in danger_.' She sent, ' _I need to be quiet, so no call_.'

"Danger?" He asked, outloud, knowing Futaba would hear, "Then we need to sneak out, and meet up. If all the people in Shibuya started acting strange, then we need to run and hide to meet up."

He growled, as he texted his friends. Seeing if they're quiet, and hiding, like Futaba is.

' _Don't bother with the others_.' Futaba said, ' _I've already tried_.'

"Makoto has already been here." Goro growled, "She must be nearby."

' _I've checked all, they won't answer at all_.'

"Damm it!" He growled, again, pounding the wall, "We _need_ to do _something_!"

"Calm down!"

Goro groaned, leaning against the wall. He had forgotten he had brought Iwai with him, just for his own protection. He cursed again, only for his phone to vibrate.

' _Is someone with you_?'

"I'm…" He showed Iwai his phone, "... I'm talking to Sakura. She's the one refusing to call right now. She has listening devices in my apartment, and on my phone, whenever I make a call. Apparently it was to spy on me in the past, but that's not the point."

"I see." Iwai answered, looking at the phone, "She can help, could she?"

"I'm speaking to Iwai." He answers, "An air shop owner that Kurusu used to frequent. He was protecting me on the way to the train station. I just dragged him here, once I saw your messages."

His phone vibrates, and a message pops up. Iwai was surprised.

' _I'm Futaba Sakura_!' Futaba introduced herself, ' _Pleased to meet you_! _Call me Alibaba_!'

"Kurusu?" Iwai asked, "Is that the high schooler you were questioning me about?"

"Yes." Goro looked down, growling, "Akira Kurusu, he's the leader of a group called the Phantom Thieves. Although his methods are unknown, we still don't know much about him. He's basically the reason our memories are lost. Although, last time I've spoken to him, he said it wasn't his original intent."

"So you've uncovered more." Iwai frowned, "So, what _was_ his intent, if he didn't intend to wash away our memories."

"For everyone to worship the Phantom Thieves."

"... What?"

"It's a long story." Goro sighed, "Basically, we've made a deal with some demon. Apparently Akira made the same deal with the demon previously, but ours overlapped his. We're in the middle of a game, where we'd clash against each other… Though, in order for us to return, our memories of him had to be erased. This basically just screwed with our memories, and we're now stuck in a game…"

His phone vibrates, interrupting him.

' _Weird, I have Akira's camera here, it seems your phone isn't the only one bugged_.'

"Really?"

' _I'll send some pictures_.'

With that, Goro blinked as he got the first picture.

He winced back.

It just LeBlanc. Though, something seemed off. Like, it's been run down for ages, like all the lights were out for a long time. Cobwebs amongst the ceiling, and the sign was worn out.

Futaba sent a few more pictures.

They were all of the inside of LeBlanc, and…

They were about the same. A little more home-y, but it was about the same.

Goro doesn't get why the inside was _so different_ than the outside of LeBlanc.

' _I'll see if I could listen to him, but all I see his black, since his camera is inside his pocket_.'

"You can listen through LeBlanc, right?"

Iwai sat down next to him, as he scanned through the pictures.

At one point, he went beyond the pictures, and started scrolling through his own. He blinked, at them, as he realized he never went through his gallery. He went through his texts, but not his gallery.

They were all photos of some papers of some cases. Such as a missing persons case, or missing pets, or some papers about a straight up murder case, or evidence.

Though, _some_ stick out.

Such as Yusuke running towards him. Although, his legs seemed to have faded away, and Ann _just_ appearing in the background, her head and torso visible.

He also seems some stalkerish photos of Akira.

Actually, _a lot_ of stalkerish photos of Akira.

Goro was taken aback.

"I've never seen these before." He murmured, outloud, "Weird. This is quiet the first time I've seen these."

"I know you're a detective, but…" Iwai pointed at a photo in particular, "... You seemed awfully obsessed with that boy in particular."

"Obsessed?"

"Yeah." Iwai hummed, "Almost _too_ obsessed. You've even taken photos of him just reading. Nothing suspicious, so then why take a photo?"

Goro looked at the photo, and suddenly he scrolled right by. His cheeks feeling very warm to the touch, at the moment, ignoring his comment.

There was _a lot more photos of Akira_.

Goro decided to just close the gallery. He opened back up the texts.

' _I hear him in LeBlanc, but he isn't the type to talk, I guess_.'

Really?

' _He probably doesn't talk to himself, or he is actually very quiet, I'm not entirely sure_.'

Goro hummed, before looking through his contacts, before frowning.

He decided to call him. Shushing Iwai.

It didn't take long to pick up.

"I apologize, I had to help someone out." That was the truth, "How about we meet? Tomorrow?"

" _No one is here_." He says, " _Not even boss_."

"Boss?"

" _Can Futaba even hear or see me_?"

Goro's phone vibrates, and Akira caught the sound from the other side.

" _You're certainly popular_." He comments, " _Are you gonna check it_?"

It vibrates again, only for Goro to frown.

"Why would I check it?" He asks, "I'm busy talking to someone. If they truly wanted to talk, they would call."

He knows Futaba can't call right now, so there isn't a point to check at the moment. Yet it still vibrates.

" _It would only vibrate once, right_?" He asked, " _That means multiple people are trying to get in touch_."

He blinked. He's right.

He put it on speaker, and checked the messages.

' _Hide_.'

They were all one message.

From multiple people.

From the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

"Nothing important." He says. Indeed, at this point, it's not really important, especially since he's already hiding, "Just a bunch of messages reminding me what I should do."

" _Is that right_?" He asks. " _Then you better get to it_. _You're still a detective, right_? _I bet it's people asking for your help_. _Don't you always have your phone on, because of your job_?"

 _Is that so_? _He still does it, so that's probably a clue_.

 _How close were they_?

He remembered the pictures, and frowned. Now that he thought about it, he _did_ take a lot of pictures of Akira. Maybe those locations would help his situation, a little more clues as to who Akira actually is. He was probably not that close but wanted to get closer? Either way, those pictures tell a lot.

" _Hello_?"

"I apologize." Goro sighed, "I still do that, yes. Just that, I can't seem to understand anything about you at the moment."

" _Me_?" He asked, before pausing, "... _Oh, right, memory loss_. _Somehow your desire over rides mine_."

"... Desire?"

" _That god responds to desire of humans_." He started to explain, " _The god of control, it calls itself_. _I simply wanted to continue being a Phantom Thief, but somehow your desire over rides mine_. _You must've wanted something, and the pay off was simply memory loss, or_..."

He stopped completely. Goro frowned, as Akira remained silent for about a moment.

Silence.

" _Could it be that simple_?" He asked, wondering himself, " _Maybe_... _Just maybe_..."

He sounded… _Hopeful_... However, the voice he was using sounded low. Goro shivered, as it kinda creeped him out.

Though, that's the most positive he sounded since this call. He lighted up a little, relaxing.

 _What was he going on about_?

"So that… Monster… Responds to desire?"

" _Of course_." He went back to sounding monotone, which made Goro frown again, " _That's what I said, right_?"

"That…"

He knows what his friends wanted. All along, but it must've been someone else's desire to have their memories wiped.

That, or that actually _was_ the pay off.

Either way, he wasn't gonna leave it be, and just let this man run loose. He was gonna get answers, one way or another. Goro sighed.

" _Yes_?"

"I just really want to get answers right now." Goro grumbled, "Though, I still can't make it to where you're at to talk it out."

That is also true. Looking outside, it seems like it's getting worse and worse. Yellow skies, getting darker, and everyone started to act weird.

Almost mindless.

Almost... _Dead_...

Silence.

" _I'll come to you_." He sounded excited. " _Where are you_?"

"In my apartment."

Goro proceeded to give out his address, only to be stopped by Iwai. Shaking his head.

Confused, Goro sputtered. He lied.

Akira would be going one floor under him.

After a while, he soon said his good-byes, and hung up. He sighed, as he looked at Iwai.

"What's gotten into you?"

"If he's the kid you want me to look out for, than I suggest not giving your direct address." Iwai took a peek outside, "The world outside started to act strange as soon as we went into hiding. So, you and your friends got involved with some… Demon?"

"Yeah." Goro sighed, leaning against the door, "I've already explained, but he basically told me in greater detail..."

He attempted to explain everything, when his phone went off. He checked to see Futaba calling.

"Oh." He says, before picking up, "You're safe now?"

" _N-No_." She says, sounding scared, " _B-But I figured and call to talk to whoever you're talking too_... _Give the phone to him_."

"What?" Goro frowned, "Then why would you…?"

" _J-Just do it_!" She cried, before shushing her voice again, " _Please, just make it quick_."

Goro did exactly what he was told, and handed his phone to Iwai. Confused, Iwai took the phone, and listened as Futaba spoke to him.

With a few ' _uh-huhs_ ' and a few ' _yups_ ', he handed the phone back to Goro. Confused, Goro took back the phone, and held the phone up to his ear.

"... _P-Please keep hiding_..." She says, clearly scared, "... _W-We need you to survive this, as soon as possible_... _P-Please stay safe_..."

With that, she hung up, and Goro began to shake.

If it wasn't serious before, it certainly was now. Especially after hearing it, in voice herself. Something is _clearly_ wrong, and it's _definitely_ effecting the outside world. Goro wanted to have a panic attack right then and there, only for Iwai to place his hand on his shoulder.

"... She updated me everything, plus more…" He frowned, "... Usually I hate the cops, but I'm willing to help one, if it means surviving this damn world."

"Wh-What is happening?" Goro asked, "Why… Is the world crumbling…?"

"You're not gonna believe this." He growled, "But we're at the start of an apocalypse."

"A-An apocalypse…?"

"... And _you're_ the center of it all…"

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things _should_ pick up from here...
> 
> Both storywise, _and_ updating wise. Since by this time, Royal is currently out - fairly recently. Although I might still be slow, I still can find inspiration when the time is needed.
> 
> Royal should flesh out Goro's actual character more, so - hopefully he'll be a little more IC - ALSO - I might've forgotten Iwai's character entirely. So, Royal should refresh that as well... I knew he was gruff, and had a hard shell, but that's about it. I apologize for that.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed! ^^


	14. Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it begins...
> 
> Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is where the real shit gets real, and the real ship begins too!

_To think, he might be the cause_.

It didn't take long to register what was happening, until Iwai shushed him. He pushed Goro back as Goros mind cleared up, and suddenly…

 _He can hear banging on the door_.

Iwai peeked outside, only to frown.

"Sneak out the window, don't fall."

"What!?" Goro yelled.

Iwai shushed him. He seemed glad the banging continued, so they didn't hear the detective.

"It's the men from earlier." Iwai pressed against the door. "Please."

"Iwai…" Goro was shocked, but nodded his head. "... Okay."

He opened the window, as his phone was going off like mad. He pushed Lestrade out, and looked down to see how far it is. He gulped, but the feeling was familiar. Like he climbed this high before.

Has he climbed before?

 _Sorry, Lestrade_. _He'll repay Haru later_.

He was lucky that the walls were a little jagged, like one of those jagged walls that had the bricks coming out. He used those to his advantage, as he climbed down to the floor below him. He stood against the window sill, and peeked in.

No one home. He opened the window. Unlocked. He jumped in, and stood at the window, as he looked around the strange home.

Empty. Just the furniture, and some snacks.

Someone _clearly_ lives here.

 _Are they out_?

Goro was _about_ to leave, when there was a knock on the door. He froze.

" _Akechi_?" A voice called, " _It's me, Akira_. _You in there_?"

 _Shit_. _He forgot that he sent Akira here, to distract him_.

 _He might as well trust him, though_.

 _After all, who else, but him_?

Goro sighed, as he opened the door, and pushed the other boy out. He leaned against the door, and took a good look at the other boy before him.

 _Indeed, it's the boy from the visions_. Messy hair, huge glasses, and wearing some sort of tank top with baggy pants. He's wearing some sort of camping back pack, as he slouched over, staring at the detective before with a curious face. Goro realized they were the same height, and he patted the other's head, before ruffling it up.

"I see…" Goro said, trying to think of his words, "So… You're the one."

"I am." He responded, looking like he wanted to do _something_ , before he looked around the halls, "So, I followed some shady men, and they were looking for you. However, they went up one floor… Was that your plan from the start?"

Goro winced back, before shaking his head.

"N-No." He murmured, "Not in the slightest. Though, now that we're away from those men, let's get outta here, while they're still distracted."

He didn't even look at Futaba's messages, but one glance was telling him that she was yelling at him not to jump the window. He just opened it up, and texted to listen for Iwai, and hope that he's okay. He's with Akira.

He put his phone back, and led Akira down the stairs, and out the building. It didn't take long, as he began to lead to the station when Akira grabbed his hand. Pulling him to a halt.

"Wait." He says, pulling to an alleyway, "This place is not safe anymore. We need to keep hidden."

"What are you talking about?" Goro asked, "I was just gonna lead you straight to the station, and have you lead the way from there."

Goro was just about to say more, when Akira held a hand up, and pointed at something. Goro turned around, to look. He froze.

There is some type of humanoid like thing walking down the street, very slowly. Although there is a lot of humanoid type things that is walking. Every once a while, he'd hear them talk. Their voice sounded _distorted_ , and _gravely_. Almost like a chain smoker speaking in a fan, type of voice. He shivered, as he immediately began to grip onto Akira.

 _What is going on here_!?

"I believe we're already merging." Akira whispered, growling, "Bad timing. I never should've…"

"Merging?" Goro frowned, "Don't tell me we're the same person, or some bull crap like that."

"N-No, no." Akira held his hands up defensively, "We're two totally different people. You're your own separate person, so you don't have to worry about that."

 _It ain't about what he says_! _You're your own person, ya gotta know that_!

 _Killing us won't make you happy_...

Goro frowned, as he looked away.

"Right." He murmured, before turning to the people on the streets, "So, you said something along the lines of merging?"

"The other world."

"Other world?"

"Meta-verse." Akira pulled out his phone, pressed something, and then showed it to Goro, "This is the meta-nav. It takes you to the meta-verse, where all distorted desires go."

"D-Distorted Desires?"

"Do you remember studying ' _cognitive psience_ ' when you were younger?" Akira pocketed his phone, "Or is that a blurry memory too?"

Goro thought about it.

 _Cognitive Psience_. _With a psi in front_? _Come to think of it_...

 _He_ does _remember studying that, as a kid_...

"The minds eye, right?" Goro asked, "I remember something like that. It's how people view the world differently."

"Exactly." Akira sighed in relief, before sadly looking down, "That much I don't have to explain. There was a scientist that died because of a discovery. Another world, based on the minds eye. Based on distorted desires. It's _so_ screwed up, but at the same time its fascinating. Scary too."

"So, we're _in_ that other world right now?" Goro asked, looking around, "That would explain a lot."

"Actually…" Akira sighed, clearly struggling to get his next words out, "... The other world is trying to merge with the real world. Reality is fading, and it… It… It…"

Goro's heart was pounding, as he looked up. The sky was getting darker, so he decided to just leave the subject be for now. He definitely has more questions than answers, but now isn't the time to question them.

Especially since it looks like Akira won't be able to talk anymore about the subject. It seems sore, and as much as Goro wants answers, he knows it's pointless to question him.

"So, how do we ' _save_ ' this world?' Goro asked, frowning, "How do we even start?"

"I have an idea." Akira leaned in to whisper, "But you gotta promise that you'll come with me."

"N-No promises." Goro held his hands up defensively, "I don't remember you, remember? J-Just what you look like, and what you previously did. Is all…"

"Is that all?"

Goro thought about it.

"I-I know we used to he friends, and I betrayed you." Goro sadly looked down, "I know it's meaningless now, but I want to apologize for betraying you. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you could patch up shooting me in the head." Akira smiled, "But I forgive you. You can forgive and forget, and I'm glad you forgot."

"S-Shooting…!?"

"Well, until now." Akira kept his smile, though, "Don't worry, it wasn't the real me, just that we sent you to the other world without you noticing. You really can't tell a difference if there isn't any distortions around, when it's just a small palace."

"I-I am so confused."

"No worries, I still can't wrap my head around it myself." Akira chuckled, before shaking his head, "But it's in the past. You eventually figured out that I was still alive anyways, and tried to kill us yourself."

"I-Is that when I…?"

"We didn't do it." Akira sadly looked down, "You were trapped in a wall, after it closed down. It was a sacrifice, and all, so…"

"I see." Goro sadly looked down at himself, "So, I'm still alive, because I died basically in front of you."

"You're still a precious friend." Akira sighed, "I felt like I failed someone from my team. I still consider you a team member, you know."

"A part of the Phantom Thieves, right?"

"Oh, so you learned about them?"

"I did." Goro looked at Akira, with a wary smile, "It was the only thing that some of your connections remember, and if they don't remember the name, your appearance is what they remember if it helps. I've been investigating on what happened last year for a while now. You're the direct cause, and I just want to know what happened."

"Is that so?" Akira leaned back, against the wall, "Well, It's a long story, but if it helps, it helps."

"No need, then." Goro shook his head. "I just wanted to meet you, and why your friends even gave up their memories for you."

Akira seemed quiet for a moment, before looking at Goro with blank look.

"You…" Akira frowned, "... You aren't gonna question how you shot me in the head, or how you wanted to murder us?"

"With how your friends reacted when I first met them, I figured that would be the case." Goro frowned, "They didn't believe me when I told them I had memory loss, and said ' _it was better_ ' that I forgot. I figured it was something related to murder, or trauma. One or the other, and I'd rather not push the subject."

"Oh." Akira looked down, "It's both."

"Both?"

"Murder _and_ trauma." Akira sighed, "You were used. That's all I can say, if you don't want to push it."

"Used?" Goro rubbed his chin, before leaning next to him against the wall, "I see. I supposed it _is_ better then. I don't want to push the subject further. I understand the situation now."

"Good." Akira smiled, "Then it's settled. You don't have to promise, but can you still come with me? At least listen to what I have to say, when it comes to saving this world?"

Goro was taken aback, before looking down.

"I…"

 _I still don't know you_.

 _So, how do I know I could trust you_?

Akira seemed to have caught on, before looking down.

"I see." He sighed, "And you can't take my friends word and sacrifice for it either, huh?"

"Of course not." Goro sighed, "For all I know, they might've had bad judgment. Plus your first impression didn't sit with me well."

"I don't know what I was thinking at the time." Akira sadly smiled, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." Goro looked down, "Still don't know you, so I couldn't tell if you were just having a bad day or not."

"Well, you don't have to listen to me, but at one point you _do need_ to come with me."

He pointed out the alleyway, and Goro was reminded of the grave situation they were in.

Right.

So, Goro turned to Akira with a serious expression upon his face.

"Let's just find a way out of there."

Akira nodded, and he grabbed Goro's wrist to lead him down the alleyway.

Goro didn't like it, but he had no choice but to trust him for now.

Especially with his first impression a crazy one, Goro obviously didn't want to trust him, but he had no choice.

Especially since it seemed like the end of the world is coming…

And it's all this boys' fault.

His, as well…

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd use " _chain smoker speaking into a fan_ " as a way to describe a voice, but I did...
> 
> Hhh, internet went out, so I decided to write while at the sametime I'm moving...
> 
> So, definitely may or may not speed up with writing here...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, nonetheless! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after you accept Yaldabaoth's offer.
> 
> tbh, we didn't get this ending until we did our research. Your friends cease to exist in that ended, and you're basically continuing to be a phantom thief in the real world. In this AU, we decided to take that information and see where we can go with this.
> 
> Also, since we all like Goro Akechi, we decided to have him live. Although, as you can see at the end there: he has no memory, and _no personas_. Let's just say: Futaba's words is vague as hell, and opens up _tons_ of possibilities for him to still be alive. We'll probably explain later at some point, but for now, let's just say that losing a persona might be the cause here.
> 
> Robin Hood & Loki will be back eventually, but for now, Akechi definitely doesn't have a persona.
> 
> Do NOT expect us to finish this, because we literally have no idea where this is going. Just a general idea ( a very underdeveloped AU ). Also, this is just a onetime idea we're just testing out - plus none of us has ever finished a chapter fic in the past year. We hope you understand.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
